Thunder Emperor
by Lord of the terror
Summary: What if Naruto has a bloodline limit that can make and control lightning ? cross over with YuGiOh ,Suikoden , Final Fantasy VIII , YuGiOh GX , Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Thunder Emperor**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

" Talking "

_" Thinking "_

**" Kyuubi talking " **

* * *

It was thunder storm that day . A mob was hitting a 5 year old blond kid in the east part of Konoha 

" You demon should die " said the villagers " You killed our family "

The 5 year old blond scream and bolt of lightning coming from him and it strike all the villagers . The surrounding is changed . A lot of dead bodies surround the 5 year old blond . The Hokage and few jounins come to the place and was shocked to the surrounding . The Hokage have a talk with 5 year old blond in Hokage tower

" I-i'm going to be punished ?" said Naruto

" No , Naruto you're not since your only defending yourself " said Hokage " But, how do you kill those villagers ? "

" I don't really remember , I scream then A bolt of lightning coming from me and strike the villagers " said Naruto

" I see " said Hokage " It seems you have a very rare bloodline limit from the hidden cloud "

" What's a bloodline limit ? " asked Naruto

" A blood line limit is ability passed down genetically through a specificclan that cannot be imitated or duplicated by any method " said Hokage

" Old man Hokage you said I have bloodline limit , tell me about my bloodline limit " said Naruto

" As I were saying you have blood line limit comes from hidden cloud.Your bloodline limit is very rare.You can make lightning and control it at your own will . This bloodline limit was gone after the Shinobi war between each nations ." said Hokage

" So I am the last who can use it " said Naruto

" Yes Naruto , it seems to be that way" said Hokage " I want you to train and master your blood line limit "

" Okay old man Hokage " said Naruto

After that day, Naruto begin to train his blood line limit in night and day .

- Seven years later -

Naruto was at Hokage office

" Hey old man Hokage " said Naruto

" Oh , Naruto is there anything I can help?" said Hokage

" Yeah old man , I need money to buy ramen and clothes " said Naruto

" Okay here you go " said Hokage , he gives five thousand ryou to Naruto

" Thanks old man " said Naruto

He take the money from Hokage and went to the ramen stand to eat ramen. After finish eating , Naruto go to the woods and begin his training . He do his usual training like practised his blood line limit , tree walking , water walking with weights .

- Next day -

In Hokage office

" Old man I don't want to become a Genin again " said Naruto " I'm already Tokubetsu Jounin "

" That's true Naruto , howefer you never make friends with anyone your age " said Hokage

" I don't care about making friends of my age . I already strong enough myself " said Naruto

" What ever you say Naruto I will put you in New genin teams. " said Hokage

" Fine , but I don't want to take the Genin exam again and you must triple my allowance every month old man " said Naruto

" Very well , you don't have to take the Genin exam . I will put you in team in team seven " said Hokage

" Who is my instructor ?" asked Naruto

" Your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi " said Hokage

" A pervert is going to be my instructor, oh what a day " said Naruto

Naruto exited the Hokage office and went to Jounin waiting room

" Hey , Raitei seems you have a bad day " said Genma

" Oh I have a bad day alright , that damn old man force me to become genin again because of stupid reason " said Naruto

" Hahahaha , sucks to be you " laughed Raido

" So who's the instructor ? " asked Genma

" A pervert , name Hatake Kakashi " said Naruto

" Well that's gonna be an Interesting team , A sharingan user and Raitei of Konoha in one team " said said Raido

"Yeah , at least old man triple my allowence " said Naruto

" Well good luck becoming a Genin , Raitei " laughed Genma

" Thank's that help me a lot " Joked Naruto " and don't called me by my nickname again "

Naruto goes to Ninja Academy , room 307 where his team mates supposed to wait his Jounin Instructor . He entered room, he saw a pink haired and a raven haired boy

" Are you in our team seven also ? " asked the pink haired girl

" Yeah I am " said Naruto

Suddenly a silver haired Jounin comes in to the room

" Your late " shouted the pink haired girl

" I'm sorry I crossed a black cat and...

" Liar " shouted the pink haired girl

" Well, lets go to the roof " said The Jounin

- On the roof -

" All right first is Introduction tell me about you guys " said Jounin

" What do you want to know sensei ? " asked pink haired girl

" Your name like , dislike , and Dream " said The Jounin

" Why don't you go first sensei " said pink haired girl

" My name is Hatake Kakashi , I don't plan to say what my likes and dislikes are. And my dreams huh? Well... I have a lot of hobbies."

" All we learned just his name " said pink haired girl

" Your next pinky " said Kakashi

" I'm not pinky , I am Haruno sakura I like... " She looked at Raven haired boy with blush , " I dislike Ino Pig " , " My dream is ..." she looked at him with another blush

_' She only interested in love affairs than becoming Shinobi '_ thought Kakashi

" You with black Hair "

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like a very few things while I dislike a lot of things. I have a dream , but it's more called as an ambition to kill a certain man " said Sasuke

_'Sasuke's so cool!' S_akura thought as she started blushing again.

" All right last one "

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto I like Ramen and Learning jutsu I dislike pervert and people who called me by my nickname , as for my dream I don't have one " said Naruto

_' Nickname what does he mean by that '_ thought Sasuke

Kakashi nodded " Tomorrow we are going to do survival training " said kakashi

" But sensei don't we already do that at the Academy " said Sakura

" This one is diffirent " said Kakashi

" Get to the point already "

" Alright. But promise me that you won't be shocked. Okay. Among all of the graduates , only nine will become genins "

" What ? " shouted Sakura " Then what is the exam we do at the Academy ? "

" That is to test you have quality as a Genin , pinky " said Naruto

" What did you say !" said Sakura Angry

" All right you two break it off , what did Naruto said is true , and If you fail this survival test you will be going back to the Academy " said Kakashi

" Meet me at the forest at 5 a.m.and don't eat breakfast " said Kakashi disappeared

" Sasuke-kun do you want to go out with me ? " asked Sakura

" No " said Sasuke as he leaved the place

" What about you Naruto ? " asked Sakura , she turned to another team mate

"Sure , I got nothing to do right now , Why don't we go to my Ichiraku my treat " said Naruto

" Ok let's go " said Sakura

Both of them go to Ichiraku ramen Stand

" Oh , its you Naruto what will you have ? "

" Beef ramen " said Naruto " Just order what you want Haruno-san "

" Ok , I will have miso ramen then " said Sakura

" Comin right up "

" Naruto , Can I ask you something ? "

"Sure , what do you want to know , Haruno-san ."

" What do you mean by your nickname ? "

" Oh that , pepole usually called me Raitei than my name "

" Why they called you that Naruto ? "

" Because I have a bloodline limit that can make lightning at my will " said Naruto

" Wanna see ? " said Naruto

Sakura nodded , Naruto make a ball of lightning in his right hand . Sakura is shocked seeing this .While eating ramen they talked about themselves and the survival test tomorrow . Sakura couldn't believe her sensei was a pervert . After finish eating they go into their homes .

- The Forest -

It was seven in the morning . Naruto know this pervert will come late at least two hours late , so he come to the forest at six fifty inthe morning

" You're late " shouted Sakura

" I'm sorry , you see there is death granny...

" Liar " shouted Sakura

" All right the test is to catch one of these bells before twelveo'clock " said Kakashi

" But sensei there is only two bells " said Sakura

" That's why one of you here will be sent back to the Academy " said Kakashi " The one who doesn't get any bells will be tied to a stump and doesn't get lunch "

" All right , lets begin come attack me with killer intent " said Kakashi

Sasuke , Sakura , and Naruto nodded . Sasuke and Sakura disappeared . They hide in a branch and under busses .But Naruto didn't

" Are you strange one ? " said Kakashi

" It doesn't matter , pervert " said Naruto

He slammed his right hand and sent electricity into the Ground to attack Kakashi . Kakashi doesn't know what he do , then he wants to move but he cannot move

" Why I cannot move "said Kakashi

Naruto smirked " That's because I sent electricity to the ground , It paralyse your body for ten minutes "

Sakura comes out from hiding and take the two bells from Kakashi

" Naruto got it " said Sakura , she give one to Naruto

" Good " said Naruto " Sasuke come out , its already over "

Sasuke comes out from his hiding place and went to them

" Now , Sakura and Naruto got the bells but Sasuke here didn't " said Kakashi

" He got a bell sensei " said Naruto as he threw his bell to Sasuke

" Why did you give Sasuke your bell Naruto ? " asked Kakashi

" Because I always take care of my comrades first than my own self " said Naruto

Kakashi smiled " You all pass " " Tomorrow we will begin mission as team seven "

They nodded and walked seperate ways

* * *

In Hokage mission brifieng 

Team seven was sick enough doing D rank missions so , they demanded a higher mission from theHokage

" Iruka sensei we need higher mission here " demanded Sakura

" But you just a New genin team " said Iruka

" Very well I will give you higher mission , How about a B rank mission ? " said Hokage

" But Hokage sama " said Iruka

" I already decided Iruka , will you take it ? " said Hokage

" We'l take it " said Sakura

" What's the mission ? " asked Naruto

" Your mission is to escort a bridge builder to wave countryand kill a syndicate named Gatohwith another team " said Hokage " Tazuna come in "

A drunken old man comes in to the room

" So this is one of the team , who will protect me , They look like a bunch of idiots " said Tazuna

" Be careful what you are saying old man " said Naruto as he moves behind him and lit a bit of lightning in his finger , he throw it to Tazuna's hair

" Aaaaaah , my hair is on fire " said Tazuna as he rolled on the ground to make the fire gone

Kakashi shook his head " Naruto you shouldn't do that you know "

" Serves him right for calling us idiots " laughed Naruto

" All right team seven pack your stuff and go to west where we will going with another team " said Kakashi

They nodded and go into homes to pack their stuff . They head into west gate .

* * *

- West gate - 

Team seven met team eight at west gate

" Hey " said Dog boy " Who are you? we never seen you before "

" You will know me eventuallydog boy. I don't have to introduce myself " said Naruto

" What did you say " said Dog boy

Dog boy wants to attack Naruto , but was stopped by his team mates who is wearing glasses . Kakashi comes , he was scolded by another Jounin for being late . They headed to Wave country . In their way , there was an attack by demon brothers . The demon brothers chained the jounins , then they attack the genins with claws . Naruto makes two ball of lightning and throw it to Demon brothers . The demon brothers take the attack and fainted eventually . The jounins appeared and see the demon brothers were taken off so easily. The Genins was shocked to see this especially Sasuke , he has interest with his blond team mate . Kakashi summond a dog to send to Konoha about the demon brothers . They had to camped for tonight

" Sasuke , Naruto , and Sakura you three go into the forest and find some woods " ordered Kakashi

They nodded and go into the forest , mean while the other team set the Tents . The three of them got woods from the forest . All of them sitting around the fire

"How about you guys introduce yourself? " asked Naruto

" No , you introduce first then us " said Dog boy

" All right , my name is Uzumaki Naruto , the pink haired is Sakura , the raven haired boy is Sasuke , and Our sensei here is Kakashi .I like Ramen , training , and my friends . I dislike pervert and people who called be by my nickname , now your turn " said Naruto

" My name is Inuzuka Kiba my dog here is Akamaru , the shy girl is Hinata , the one who wear glasses is Shino , our jounin sensei is Kurenai . I like Akamaru and my friends " said Kiba

" Know thatwe know everyone , we are going to have turn watch, who's going to have first watch ?" said Kakashi

" Me and Naruto is the first " said Uchiha boy

Kakashi raised his eye brow , "All right who's the second ? "

" U-um... how about me and Sakura " said Hinata

" Okay , the third one ? " asked Kakashi

" Me and shino will be the third one to watch " said Kiba

" All right , now that's done , Naruto , Sasuke wake up Hinata and Sakura after three hours " said Kakashi

Both of them nodded . Everyone is going to their tent and go to sleep execpt Naruto and Sasuke

" All right Sasuke What do you want ?" said Naruto

" How do you create those lightning ? " asked Sasuke

" That is my blood line limit " said Naruto " I can make and control lightning at my own will . I know the Uchiha clan have a blood line limit called Sharingan , Have you activated it yet ? "

" Not yet , I don't know how activate it " said Sasuke

" How about we have a spar fighting ? " said Naruto

" All right " said Sasuke

Naruto and Sasuke have a sparring match . Sasuke kicked Naruto , but Naruto caught it with his hands . Sasuke punched him with his right hand . Naruto sent an electric current to Sasuke . Sasuke can't move because of the attack .

" Well , this is the end Uchiha " said Naruto as he draw his kunai and put in on Sasuke neck

Sasuke felt something strange , but he think that's not important right now

" You want to kill me aren't you ? said Sasuke

" Nope " said Naruto " Congratulation Sasuke , you activate the Sharingan "

" What " said Sasuke

Sasuke saw his eyes in mirror that Naruto holding , his right eye was red with to tomoe , his left eye was red with one tomoe

" How do you activate my Sharingan ? " asked Sasuke

" Well , Sasuke . Like all bloodline limit they only activate if the user is in life danger state " said Naruto

" I see , so that sparring match was to activate my Sharingan " said Sasuke

" That's right , howefer you have to train and master your blood line limit like I do " said Naruto

" Don't worry about that I will get used to it soon enough " said Sasuke

" Oh , I almost forget the time , Its been three hours .We better wake up Sakura and Hinata " said Naruto

" Okay let's go" said Sasuke

Both of them went to girl's tent and wake upSakura and Hinata , and they go to their tent and go to sleep .Sakura and Hinata watch for three hours ,after that they waking up Kiba and Shino . Kiba and Shino woke up and take their turn . After that team seven and team eight walked into wave country, they got a problem ...

"Duck " shouted Kakashi, Kurenai ,and Naruto

All of genins duck while there is a sound coming from the mist

" Well , if itsn't the Copy ninja Kakashi , Spesialist Genjutsu Kurenai , and the famous Raitei of Konoha " said the voice revealing himself

" Zabuza , demon of the mist . How nice of you to drop in " said Naruto

" Naruto , this one is out of your league , Let me and Kurenai handle this " said Kakashi

Kakashi and Kurenai charged at Zabuza . Zabuza make mizu bunshin , and trapped Kakashi and Kurenai in sphere of water . Zabuza make mizu bunshin to take care of genins. Kiba and Akamaru attacked Zabuza but was defeated by a swing of his large sword . Kiba and Akamaru rolled on the ground by a swing of Zabuza sword .

" Kiba-kun " said Hinata as she run to Kiba and Akamaru

" Get outta here and run" said Kakashi

" No we won't .Hey Sasuke , you can do katon jutsu right ? " asked Naruto

" Of course I can , do you have a plan ? " said Sasuke

" I have let's combine our Jutsu to take thiseye browless freak down" said Naruto as he make one handed seal as he makea bolf of lihgtning for **_Raizo Ikazuchi wo Utte_**

Sasuke nodded . He make hand seals and said "**_Katon goukakyu no jutsu_** " . He spread Fire from his mouth . The fire and lightning combined attack take care of **_Mizu bunshin_** . The attack goes to Zabuza and the **_Mizu bunshin_** that holding Kakashi and Kurenai . Zabuza jumped , Kakashi and Kurenai were free from the sphrere of water . Zabuza make hand seals for **_" Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu "_** but quickly Kakashi copied it . Then Zabuza make hand seals for **_" Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu "_**but before him Kakashi finish the Jutsu . The water hit Zabuza . Kakashi throw four kunai to Zabuza

" Do you can see the future ?" said Zabuza

" Yeah , your future is death " said Kakashi

Suddenly needles hit Zabuza neck and a Hunter nin comes out from a Tree

" Thank you for taking care of Zabuza , I will take him " said Hunter

" Then do your Job properly Hunter nin " said Naruto

Hunter nin disappeared with taking Zabuza with him Kakashi collaspsed

" I knew that hunter nin was a fake " said Naruto

" Naruto , that doesn't important what about Kakashi sensei " said Sakura

" Don't worry , ito nly chakra depletion . He just need some rest " said Kurenai " Shino you will carry Kiba "

Shino nodded . He took and carry Kiba on his shoulder

" Naruto and Sasuke you two carry Kakashi " said Kurenai

Both of them nodded and carry Kakashi on their shoulder

" Tazuna-san Is your house near ? " asked Kurenai

" Yes its near , only thirthy minutes from here " said Tazuna

" Well then lead the way " said Kurenai

* * *

- Tazuna house - 

Kakashi awake ...

" Kakashi, I see you are awake" said Kurenai

" How long I was out ? " asked Kakashi

" Two weeks" said Kurenai

" How about my team " asked Kakashi

" They are alright , they are eating breakfast with my team down stair right now " said Kurenai

Kakashi and Kurenai go downstair to see their students . Sakura is talking to Hinata while Kiba is talking to Shino

" Kakashi sensei how are your condition ?" asked Sakura

" I'm fine Sakura " said Kakashi " Where is Sasuke and Naruto ? "

" They are training outside right now Kakashi sensei " said Sakura

" Kurenai sensei I have a question " said Shino

" Yes Shino " said Kurenai

" What did Zabuza mean by Raitei of Konoha ? " asked Shino

" Raitei of Konoha is Naruto nickname because of his ability " said Kurenai

" What is his ability Kurenai sensei ? " asked Shino

" His ability is to make and control lightning at his own will . " said Kurenai

" Kakashi sensei , Naruto said the Hunter nin is a fake , is that true ?" said Sakura

" What he say is true Sakura , The hunter nin is a fake because Hunter nin always disposed the body of the victim in the place the victim falled , but this one didn't " said Kakashi

" All right me and Kurenai will train you to prepare for Zabuza " said Kakashi " Now let's go outside for training "

The jounins and the Genins go outside for training

- With Sasuke and Naruto -

" Thank's for teaching me Tree walking and Water walking , Naruto " said Sasuke

" You're welcome . You got it quicker than I do " said Naruto

They saw Kakashi , Kurenai , and The genins walked to them

" Kakashi sensei , you are fine " said Naruto

" Yes Naruto I'm fine . Now me and Kurenai will teach you guys Tree walking " said Kakashi

" Sensei , Naruto and me can already do tree walking " said Sasuke " Teach us something else "

" Show me then " said Kakashi

Naruto and Sasuke focused chakra on their feet and start walking on a tree with no hands they hang on a branch upside down . Sakura , Hinata , Kiba , and Shino surprised seeing this . Then Naruto and Sasuke landed on the ground .

" All right , Kurenai can you teach tree walking to the rest ? I will train Naruto and Sasuke " said Kakashi

Kurenai nodded and teaching them the tree walking , while Naruto and Sasuke go with Kakashi to another place. They were training near a lake

" Before we begin I would like to know , How can you do tree walking Sasuke ? " said Kakashi

" Naruto teaches me , and he also teach me water walking " said Sasuke

" Is That true Naruto ? " asked Kakashi

" It's true " said Naruto

" Then why don't you teach the others ? " asked Kakashi

" Because Only Sasuke ask me to do it " said Naruto

" Okay then , I will teach you two something diffirent. Sasuke I will teach you a high Katon jutsu . Naruto I will teach you **_Raikiri_** " said Kakashi

Kakashi explained to them how to do the jutsus . They train and use it many times .At Sunset they did it. They master the jutsus . They were very tired after the training and went to Tazuna house for rest . After dinner Naruto go outside for a simple walk . Hegot sleep in the grass field . he meet someone...

" Hello , who are you ? " asked Naruto

" My name is Haku I'm collecting herbs here for my friend " said Haku

" You will be good medic nin I think " said Naruto

" Do you have a precious person ? " asked Haku

" I do , I have a lot of people who are important to me "

" Then you must be very strong " said Haku " Good luck protecting your important people "

She leaved the place , but before that " I think you're beautiful " said Naruto

She blushed red at this statement . She walked away and dissipeared in the Mist .Naruto stood up and went to Tazuna house

" Naruto where have you been ? " asked Sakura

" Sorry , Haruno-san I got sleep on the forest " said Naruto

" Leave him be " said Sasuke

" Ok Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

" Naruto , you should be morecareful some times " said Kakashi

" I will Kakashi-sensei "said Naruto "Ara ,Where is the other team ? "

" They are training Naruto " said Kakashi

A boy comes in with Tazuna

" These are the people who protect me , Inari " said Tazuna

" It doesn't matter Grandpa , they will die anyway " said Inari as he leaved and went to his room

_' Who does he think he is ? '_ thought Sakura

" I'm sorry about my grandchield attitude " said Tazuna

" It's all right , why does he act like that ? " said Sakura

" He's been acting like that since he lost his father " said Tazuna

Naruto stood up and followed the boy

" Hey " said Naruto

" What do you want ? " asked Inari

" It's hurt isn't it , losing an important people "

" How do you know my pain ? "

" I know because I feel it too . But you are lucky Inari "

" What do you mean ? "

" You still have family who cares about you , me when I was born I didn't have any family "

" What are you trying to say ? "

" I want to say is you have to accept it and continue living with courage . I'm sure your father want you to be that way "

Naruto leaved the room , while Inari crying in his room . Team eight comes back from training and rest at Tazuna house. Team seven did the same thing also

* * *

- At the bridge - 

Next day team seven and team eight were patrolling on the bridge except Naruto because he was slept in at Tazuna house , there was attack at Tazuna house . Naruto took care of the bandits . He tell Inari to gather all the villagers at the bridge . Naruto went to the bridge .He saw team eight fighting bandits that Gatoh hire and Sakura protecting Tazuna

" Am I too late yet ? " said Naruto

" Naruto , please help Sasuke-kun , he has been fighting in that ice mirrors alone " said Sakura

Naruto nodded and go into the Ice mirrors

" Hey Sasuke , you alrigtht " said Naruto

" I'm fine " said Sasuke " But this guy is only hiding "

" Wanna try our combo with your new attack ? " asked Naruto

" Sure " said Sasuke , Naruto make one hand seal that makebolt of lightning for "**_Raizo Ikazuchi wo Utte_** "

He make Hand seals for " **_Katon karyuu endan_** " . He blow a large flame from his mouth . The flames and thunder combined and destroy Ice mirrors . The hunter nin comes out and landed to the ground . Naruto attack the hunter nin with**_ Raikyu_** and make him collapsed . Meanwhile Kakashi has killed Zabuza with Raikiri . The team eight has finished also with the Bandits and they killed Gatoh . Sasuke panting heaviliy and collapsed to the ground , Sakura go to Sasuke and hug him .

" Naruto , why is Sasuke-kun fainted" said Sakura

" Don't worry , he's only tired . After using his chakra too much " said Naruto

Sakura nodded . The villagers and Inari comes to the Bridge but They missed the action . They was cheering happy because Gatoh and the Bandits has been taken care by The Konoha Shinobis . Tomorrow Zabuza has been mourned , Haku is sad seeing her precious person died . Naruto told her to let it go and come with him to Konoha to become Leaf Shinobi . She agreed with his Idea , and come with Him to Konoha in tomorrow morning

- Tomorrow morning -

" Naruto-ni san promised me you will visit me " said Inari

" I promised " said Naruto

Naruto , Haku , team seven , and team eight say their good bye . They all go headed for Konoha.

" What will be the name of the bridge ? " asked Tazuna

" The great Naruto bridge " said Inari

" You mean that blond kid name , he sure is Interesting . All right The name of the bridge will be The great Naruto Bridge " said Tazuna

All Villagers cheered hearing this and the name of the bridge will be " The Great Naruto Bridge "

* * *

**History justsus : **

Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu : Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Katon Karyuu Endan : Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missle Raizo Ikazuchi wo Utte : Thunderbolt Strike Raikiri : Lightning Blade Raikyu: Lightning Ball Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu :Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu :Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu:Water Doppelganger Technique

Raitei : Thunder Emperor

**That's chapter One done , I will make Chapter two longer than this**

**Review and No flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunder Emperor **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

" Talking "

_" Thinking "_

**" Kyuubi Talking "**

* * *

After mission in Wave country, Konoha has one new Shinobi . Haku is accepted as a medic nin . Meanwhile team seven have finished a mission . The three of them are in konoha streets ... 

" Sasuke-kun do you want to go out with me ? " asked Sakura

" No " said Sasuke coldly

" Hey Sasuke want to have spar match in the forest ? " asked Naruto

" Sure " said Sasuke

Both of them went to the forest having spar match . They doing greatly , in taijutsu they improved fast . Sasuke also get used to his Sharingan very well . They were talking about making new Combo attack ...

" Hey Sasuke , do you have learned a new jutsu ? " asked Naruto

" Yeah , I learned one " said Sasuke

" What's the jutsu ? " asked Naruto

" Katon Ryuuka no jutsu , I wrap the enemy with wires , do to the jutsu , and flame will run through the wires andburned the enemy down " said Sasuke

" What about you Naruto ? " asked Sasuke

" I learned to I name it Ikazuchi no Kiba , first I create electric chakra , then it turned to lightning of bolts and crashed down the enemy " said Naruto

" You mean electocute the enemy ." said Sasuke

" Yeah , that's what I mean . " said Naruto

" How about we combine our Jutsu ? like last time " said Naruto

" Good Idea , let's do it " said Sasuke

They try to combine their jutsu , after many times doing it .They finally did it . They named their combo " Blazzing Thunder " . Mean while in Konoha street

" How dare you bumped into me brat " said Make up boy

" Please just let him go " said Sakura

" This brat must feel pain first " said Make up boy

Then a rock hit the Make up boy , Sasuke appeared in the branch of a tree

" Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

" Do you looking any trouble ? " said Sasuke

" Kankuro " said Blond girl with Giant fan

Then a red headed boy appeared in front of make up boy , The creepy part is Nobody notice him coming

_' This guy I didn't even sense him coming '_ thought Sasuke

" Kankuro you shame our village " said red headed boy

" Gaa-gaara they started it " said Kankuro

" I don't care what your reason " said Gaara " I will kill you "

" Please forgive me Gaara , I-i won't do it again " said Kankuro sweating

" I appologize for my team mates behavior " said Gaara " Temari , Kankuro let's go "

" Wait , what are you Suna nins doing here ? " asked Sakura

" We are here for Chunin exam tomorrow " said Temari as she showed the pasport for chunin exam

" What's your name ? " demanded Sasuke

" Me ? " said Kankuro

" No , the one with the gourd " said Sasuke

Gaara turned back and looked at Sasuke

" Gaara of the desert " said Gaara " I'm also interested in your name "

" Uchiha Sasuke " said Sasuke

The Suna trio leaved the konoha street . Accidentally , Naruto saw the Suna trio and walked passed them

'_ Is that demonic chakra I just felt '_ thought Naruto

- At the bridge -

" Sorry I'm late you see I got lost in the road of life " said Kakashi

" Liar " shouted Sakura

" By the way I'm here to give you guys these " said Kakashi

Kakashi gives them the Chunin application forms

" It's up to you guys if you want to take it or not " said Kakashi as he disappeared from the place

" So you two , will take it or not ? " said Naruto

" I say we take it " said Sasuke " There will be strong guys there "

" I agree with Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

" All right , its decided . We three will take the Chunin exam tomorrow " said Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura nodded . They walked to their homes . But Naruto didn't instead he go to Hokage office to check on something

- At the Hokage office -

" Hey old man I want to ask you about someting " said Naruto

" Of course , Naruto What do you want to ask ? " said Hokage

" Is there a demon sealed in Suna ? " asked Naruto

Hokage shocked hearing this

" Yes there is Naruto , but how do you know ? " said Hokage

" I felt a demonic Chakra , when I walked passed suna nins " said Naruto " Tell me about the demon old man "

" All right Naruto , I will tell you about the demon . The demon name is Ichibi no Shukaku . For now its have been sealed within the Kazekage youngest child" said Hokage

" Who is this Kazekage youngest child ? " asked Naruto

" His name is Sabaku no Gaara " said Hokage

" What's he look like old man . I want to see this guy " said Naruto

" He has a unique appearence like you Naruto , he has black rings around his eyes " said Hokage

Then Naruto remembered red headed guy who carry gourd

" Is he cannot sleep or something old man ? " asked Naruto

" Yes Naruto , he cannot sleep because of his demon "

" Okay , thanks for the Information old man " said Naruto as he leaved the Hokage office , Naruto decided that he's going to see this guy tonight

- Night -

Gaara was sitting in the rooftop of a building looking at the moon . Then he felt someone presence

" Hey , you're Gaara right ? " asked Naruto

Gaara just quiet and continue watching the moon

" It's painful isn't it, having a great burden " said Naruto " To hold a demon inside yourself "

Gaara glared at the boy " You don't know my pain , I'm a monster " said Gaara

" I know your pain all right , I felt it to " said Naruto " I also know your demon , Ichibi no Shukaku won't let you sleep. Isn't that right Gaara "

"You're lying .You don't know anything " said Gaara

" You don't believe me Gaara , Then I will tell you about my demon . The demon inside me is Kyuubi no Kitsune " said Naruto

Gaara was shocked . The kyuubi no kitsune was imprisioned inside a boy of his age

" Look , Gaara I know you have been through hard times .But you don't have to be alone , you have family that cares about you and try to make some friends . Like me I have a lot of friends that cares about me and I'll be glad to to be your friend " said Naruto as he disappeared from the roof

Gaara sit down on the roof looking at the moon with a lot of stars . He start thinking his first friend

* * *

In Naruto sleep he met Kyuubi 

" **So you are my container** " said Kyuubi

" Kyu-Kyuubi "

" **At least you're not an Idiot or it could be worse **" said Kyuubi

" Of course I'm not an Idiot , you damn fox " said Naruto

" **Say that again brat and I will kill you right now** " said Kyuubi

" You cannot kill me , if I die you die and you know that " said Naruto

" **Just tell me what you want brat or begone** " said Kyuubi

" I want you to help me in every way and train me your jutsus " said Naruto

" **Hahahahahahaha , you must be joking brat , Why should I help you anyaway** ? "laughed Kyuubi

" Because I am your container , you damn fox " said Naruto

" **You gut guts to threatening me brat . For that I will help and train you** " said Kyuubi

" All right thanks baka fox " said Naruto

- In the morning -

" **Wake up brat** " said Kyuubi " **Its already morning** "

" All right Kyuubi I'm awake " said Naruto

He eat breakfast , go to bath and wear his favourite Jumpsuit

" **Oh no you are not gonna wear that brat** " said Kyuubi " **Wear something else** "

" But this is my favourite clothes fox " said Naruto

" **Wear something else , or I will not train you** " said Kyuubi

" Okay Kyuubi , I will wear something else sheesh " said Naruto

Naruto wear a Black long sleeved shirt that has a collar with golden dragon on its back , white pants , and Black ninja sandals

Then Naruto headed to Academy for chunin exam

* * *

-Chunin exam - 

Team seven headed to room 301 , they saw a lot of teams in the hall way . One of them said that makes Sasuke angry . Sasuke wants to kick the Leaf nin but was stopped by an boy wearing green jumpsuit .

" Lee , what about the plan not showing our strength " said A Kunoichi with brown hair

" I'm sorry Ten Ten I forgot " said Lee , Lee look to Sakura and walked to her

" My name is Rock lee , your name is Sakura right . Let's go out toghether! I will protect you until I die! " said Lee wih his thumbs up

_' What an Idiot '_ thought Naruto

" What" said Sakura " You are to lame "

Lee feel rejected and looking to the floor

" Hey , you what's your name ? " said The white eye boy

" I don't have to give my name " said Sasuke

" Nani " said the white eye boy

" Naruto , Sasuke-kun let's go " said Sakura dragging her team mates from the place

- Another place at the Academy -

" Hey , you Uchiha wait ? " said Lee

" What do you want ? " asked Sasuke

" Will you fight me here ? " asked Lee

" Fight , here ? " said Sasuke

" Hai " said Lee

" My name is Rock Lee " said Lee

" Let's fight I would like to see my moves against an Uchiha clan . " said Lee

" Do you want to see what an Uchiha capable off , fuzzy eye brows ? " said Sasuke

" Please " said Lee

Sasuke moves one step , but stopped by Naruto with his hand " You don't have to fight Sasuke . " said Naruto

" Then you will fight me Naruto-kun " said Lee

" Bring it on , fuzzy eye brows " said Naruto

Naruto charged him with punch , but Lee jumped and kicked Naruto with his foot . Unfortunately Naruto dodge it , Lee appeared from behind and kicked Naruto , Naruto caught his foot with his right hand , he sends electricity from his hand to Lee , making Lee flying to the wall .

" Hn , you expect me to fight Sasuke with that ability " said Naruto " You have a far way to go Fuzzy eye brows "

" You finish ? " said Sasuke

" Yeah I'm finish , this guy can only use Taijutsu . He's pathetic. " said Naruto

" Then let's go , Naruto , Sakura " said Sasuke

Sakura and Naruto nodded . They went to real room 301 this time . It was Double door , they saw their sensei In front of the door

" So Sakura came to " said Kakashi

" You are now , officially registered for Chunin exam " said Kakashi

" We already know that Kakashi sensei , we planned coming here together " said Sakura

" Oh , you do " said Kakashi , _' Naruto must tell them about the Chunin exam '_ thought Kakashi

" Then you three can enter " said Kakashi as he stepped away from the door

Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura nodded . They entered the room and saw a lot of teams inside

" Sasuke-kun you're late " said Ino as she hug Sasuke from behind .

" Get away from him ! You Ino-Pig " said Angry Sakura

" Oh , It's you Sakura . Your forehead still big and ugly as usual " said Ino

" What did you say ! " said angry Sakura

" Are you three going to take this troublesome exam too ? " asked Shikamaru

" What , you three made it too , geez " said Shikamaru

" Yahoo , I found you all " said Kiba

" I see , that everyone is here " said Kiba

" How far do you think you can get , Sasuke-kun ? " said Kiba

" You seem to be confident Kiba " said Sasuke

" We are stronger than last time , we won't lose to you Naruto " said Kiba

" Let's see if that's true doy boy " said Naruto " From what I can see you are weaker than last time "

" Why you ! " said Kiba , he start attacking Naruto but was stopped by Shino

" Hey , you guys . You should quit down a little " said Leaf nin with glasses

" Who do you think you are ? " said Sakura

" I'm Yakushi Kabuto , look in front of you " said Kabuto

All genins looked around and saw a lot of angry face execpt Naruto

" Those guys from Amekagure , they have short temper . I advice you to be quit if you guys don't want any trouble " said Kabuto

" **Brat , I smell snake on this guy , don't trust him** " said Kyuubi

" _Oh you do_ " said Naruto to Kyuubi

" I guess I should give my underclass a bit of Information " said Kabuto " With these "

" What are those Kabuto-san ? " asked Sakura

" These are cards contained Information about Chunin exam " said Kabuto

" Do you have Information about Individuals ? " asked Sasuke

" Yes , Is there someone interest you ? " said Kabuto

"Yes " said Sasuke

" Tell me about the people you have interest on , I'l look it up for you" said Kabuto

" Gaara of the desert and ... Uzumaki Naruto " said Sasuke

" Oh you know their names , this is going to be easy " said Kabuto

" Here we go " said Kabuto

" First Gaara of desert , mission experience eight C rank and B rank mission . Amazing B rank as a Genin , but it says here he returned from all his mission uninjured " said Kabuto

" B rank Uninjured ? " said Shikamru

" Next , Uzumaki Naruto , mission experience seventy D rank , fifty six C rank, thirthy nine B rank , and twenty four A rank . Amazing Naruto-kun you have to be the strongest genin here . It says here you are known as Raitei of Konoha " said Kabuto

Every genin shocked hearing about Naruto

" This year , many talented genins like Naruto and Gaara comes from their country " said Kabuto

" This exam isn't going to be easy " said Kabuto

Suddenly a large smoke appeared in the room

" Shut up you punks " said Examiner " Sorry to keep you waiting "

" I am the examiner of the first exam for the Chunin exam , Morino Ibiki " said Ibiki

_' It's the torture guy '_ thought Naruto

" We will now begin first exam for Chunin exam , turn in your applications and sit where the number tells you to , then we will pass the papers for the first exam " said Ibiki

Every genin turn their aplications , and sit where they supposed to be seated

" The first exam have a few important rules. First rule is you all given ten points at the start . If you get all problem wrong then your score will be zero . Second rule is a team will passed or fail determined by team total score . Third rule is if an examiner caught you cheated during the test , your score will be deduct by two score . You all are Shinobi , act like first-rate shinobi . " said Ibiki

" You have one hour to do the exam " said Ibiki " Hajime "

Naruto turned his headand then went to sleep

" **Hey brat ,why aren't you answer the questions** ? " asked Kyuubi

" _What did I hear. Fuzzball cares about me . "_

" **Say that again brat , I dare you** " said Kyuubi

" _I'm just joking fox , can you take ajoke ?_"

" **As king of the demons I don't take joke brat .**"

" _Whatever fox , do you know Ichibi no Shukaku ?_"

" **Of course I know him brat , he is one of my loyal biju** "

" _He is here in this room , kyuubi_. "

" **I already know thatbrat . I can sense his chakra in this room** "

" **Seems that guy wants to say semething . Talk to you later brat** " said Kyuubi

"Now , I will now give thetenth question ! " announced Ibiki , " But before we get to it , I'd like to go over theimportant rules for this question."

" These are meaningless rule !" Ibiki announced in a dark tone . " First , for the tenth question you must decided whether you will take it or not. "

" Choose? "questioned the blonde girl on the Sand team. " What if we choose not to? "

" Then , your score will be reduced to zero and you'll fail along with your teammates . And now , for the second rule : if you choose to take it and then answer wrong , that person will lose the privelege to take the Chunin exam forever ."

" What kind of dumb rule is that? " yelled Kiba " There are guys here who have taken the exam before!"

" You guys were unlucky , this year I am the rule , " he smirked.

" Let's begin , Those will not taking thetenthquestion raise your hand "

" Just passed us already . This is getting boring . " said Naruto

All genins surprised hearing about Naruto says . Some raised their hands and leaved , but most people believe what Naruto says and stayed

" Good decisions ! " he announced. " Now to everyone still remaining. I congratulate you on passing the first test! "

" What do you mean we already pass? " jumped Sakura. " What about the tenth question? "

" There was never such a thing in the beginning , " explained the special jounin. " Or you could say that that was the tenthquestion."

" So then the previous nine questions were pointless? "

" No , they had already served their objective , to test your individual information gathering skills . " explained Ibiki

Suddenly the window broke a largebrown sphere sailed in to the room. The sphere opened up, with two kunai being lodged into the ceiling, thus spreading out abrown banner with white writing. A woman with short purple hair , a white coat, a mesh shirt and pants, and ANBU garb.

" You guys , there's no time to be happy! " she yelled " I am the examiner for the second test , Mitarashi Anko , now let's go! Follow me!"

" Grab the atmosphere " Ibiki commented.

Anko glanced around the room , " Seventy eight? Ibiki , you let twenty-six teams? The test must have been way too easy this time ."

" This year , there are a lot ofamazingones " he said dryly.

" That's fine , I will make them failedin the second test " he said with a sly smirk. " I'm getting excited . I'll explain everything once we've changed locations , follow me."

All of the genins in the room followed the second examiner and leaved the room

" Welcome to the stage for the second exam , practice area 44 , also known as " The Forest of Death " Anko made sure to emphasize the location's nickname " Soon you'll find out why it's called the Forest of Death . "

_' I sense someone with big chakra capacity . I have to be more careful in this exam '_ thought Naruto

" Now before we start the next test, you must sign these agreement forms " announced the examiner. " There will be deaths in this one and if I don't have you sign these , it will all be my responsibility . "

'_Deaths ?'_ questioned Sakura with a horrified expression.

" The second test , is a survival test . You will have to survive for five days inside the forest while trying to get a second scroll to complete your collection " Anko explained " Each team will be given either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll , and you will have to getboth of them. Once you have both scrolls , just head to the tower in the middle of the forest. Now , I'll explain what willmake you failed. First , those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second , those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed . Third , you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower . "

" What if we do? "

" There will be a surprise for those that disobey the rules" was the simple answer " Now , go sign the forms and get your scroll . Your gate will be assigned to you . Go there and be ready to start ."

All team get the scrolls and head for their gates

" Anyone got a plan ? " asked Naruto

" We find a team , take their scroll , and go to the tower " said Sasuke

Team seven looked around the forest and found team eight

" Well , well , well . I didn't expect we could see so soon " said Kiba

" Sasuke you handle dog boy , Sakura you take care Hinata . I will take on Mr. Mystery "

Kiba charged at Sasuke with his claw , Sasuke use the Sharingan and easily dodged it . Sasuke kicked Kiba on his face , he finished his attack with shadow leaf dance , after the attack kiba is unconscious . Sakura battle was quite tough , Hinata use jyuken to hit Sakura . But Sakura with her brain she defeat Hinata by throwing kunai to her with explosive tag which make Hinata flying to a tree . Naruto fight is easy , he fried Shino bugs with bolts of lightning . Naruto send his electricity to Shino , that turned Shino into a smoking log . Sakura found the scroll in hinata pouch and tell her team mates

" What is the scroll Sakura ? " said Sasuke

" It's heaven scroll Sasuke-kun ." said Sakura sadly

" Don't be so down .There is a lot of teamin this forest, we still have a chance! "said Naruto

Naruto sense someone coming . It was a grass Nin . Sasuke , Naruto , and Sakura looked at him

" Guys , close your eyes " said Narutoas he closed his eyes

Sasuke and Sakura quickly closed their eyes .

" You are a smart one Naruto-kun " said Grass nin

Sasuke , Naruto , and Sakura opened their eyes

" That justu , your using . You are not a genin . You are a Sannin to be precise you are Orochimaru " said Naruto

Sakura and Sasuke shocked hearing this

" That's correct Naruto-kun , I'm indeed Orochimaru " said Orochimaru

" **Brat , be careful against this one** " said Kyuubi

" What the hell are you doing here ? " said Naruto

" I'm here for another reason Naruto-kun " said Orochimaru

" Why don't we fight our scroll as our life depend on it " said Orochimaru

" Sasuke , Sakura . Let me fight this one . " said Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura just nodded their heads . They knew Naruto is more stronger than them . So they decided they will only see the fight .

" _Fox , give me your chakra_ " said Naruto

" **Okay brat , I will give you one of my tail** " said Kyuubi

Naruto gritted his teeth . His whisker marks looked more feral . His eyes turned to blood red with black slit in the middle of his eyes . Red chakra in form of a fox is around Naruto body . Sasuke and Sakura shocked to see their team mates . Naruto charged at Orochimaru . He throw a bolt of lightning to Orochimaru . Orochimaru evaded the attack with shunsin no jutsu , he moves quickly behind Naruto and kicked Naruto in the face, Naruto falled to the ground. Naruto get upand make his attack Rairyu , A lot of lightning in form of dragon attack Orochimaru . It hit Orochimaru and make a crack on his face . Orochimaru use shunshin no jutsu , and attack Naruto from behind him . He a make hole in Naruto shoulder with his Kusanagi sword . Naruto collapsed to the ground . Orochimaru turned his head to Sasuke and Sakura .

" Now , for my reason to come here " said Orochimaru

He use Kanashibari no jutsu to freeze Sasuke and Sakura . He make strange hand seals and extend his neck to bite Sasuke , but it was failed because Naruto pushed Sasuke before it's to late . Orochimaru neck bite Naruto neck instead of Sasuke . Naruto scream , he cover his neck and fainted ._' Damn this Kyuubi brat , he ruined my plan . I will have come to Sasuke-kun later '_ thought Orochimaru . Orochimaru disappeared from the surrounding . Sakura and Sasuke go to their team mates .

" What now , Sasuke-kun . " said Sakura

" We rest here for tonight and wait Naruto wakes up " said Sasuke

Sakura nodded . Sasuke carry Naruto on his shoulder , while Sakura looking for food . They rest under a large tree . In the night Naruto wakes up

" Naruto yourawake " said Sakura

" Sorry for making you guys worry " said smiled Naruto

" Naruto , what with the red chakra you use ? " said Sasuke

" I suppose you guys want to know " said Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura nodded

" All right I will tell you , my dark secret " said Naruto " You guys know about theKyuubi "

" Yes , I know they said Yondaime killed the Kyuubi " said Sakura

" That's all was a big lie " said Naruto " Yondaime couldn't killed the Kyuubi. The truth is he sealed the Kyuubi inside a new born child , and guess who might that be ? "

" Naruto , you couldn't be ... " said Sasuke

" Yes I'm the child that Yondaime use to seal the Kyuubi on " said Naruto sadly

" S-so you have the kyuubi inside you Naruto " said Sakura

" Yes , I met him yesterday on my sleep " said Naruto " You guys want to see him "

" Well , I want to see the Kyuubi " said Sasuke

" Me to Naruto " said Sakura

" All right " said Naruto as he make hand seals and touch Sasuke and Sakura forehead . They falled to the ground . Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura wake up in place like a sewer

" Naruto , where are we ? " asked Sasuke

" We are inside my mind " said Naruto

" We are inside YOUR MIND " yelled Sakura

" Sakura don't yelled , now follow me " said Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto to Kyuubi cage

" Hey , Fox wake up . My friends here wants to see you " said Naruto

"** How dare you wake me up brat** " said Kyuubi , he looked Sasuke and Sakura " **I see you brought visitors with you brat** "

" S-s-so this is the Kyuubi " said Sakura

" Naruto did the Kyuubi teaches you ? " asked Sasuke

" Yeah , this baka fox here is agree to teach me " said Naruto

" **What did you say brat** " said Kyuubi

" I told you to relaxe fox . Its only a joke " said Naruto

"** I already told you brat , I don't take jokes** " said Kyuubi

" Hey , Naruto . Can you ask him to teach me also ? " asked Sasuke

" Yeah me to Naruto " said Sakura

" I don't know . I will try . Hey fox can you teach my friends here also ? " said Naruto

" **I will train them , if they passed this exam **" said Kyuubi

" The fox is agreed , he will train you two if you two passed this exam " said Naruto

" All right Naruto " said Sakura

" When will we trained by The kyuubi ? " asked Sasuke

" **I will trained you three after this stupid exam** " said Kyuubi " **Now begone** "

Naruto , Sakura , and Sakura woke up . It was morning

" So do you guys hate me ? " said Naruto

" What do you mean Naruto ? " said Sakura

" I mean you know . I hold the Kyuubi . I'm a demon ." said Naruto

" We don't hate you Naruto , right Sakura " said Sasuke

" Right Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

" I never taught , I will be trained by the Kyuubi himself " said Sasuke

" Yeah , me to Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

" All right , let's look for another team . Beat them up . and take their scroll " said Naruto

" Yeah let's go " said Sasuke

Naruto , Sakura , and Sasuke walked around the forest and found the sound team

Naruto throw a bolt of lightning to mummy guy . It fried him . Sasuke wrapped the enemy with wires and sent flames to enemy burning him alive . Sakura managed to put a Kunai under her throat , Sakura ask where is the scroll . The enemy answered , Sakura knocked her out . After they got earth scroll . They headed to the tower .They got in to the tower . They found out that those two scroll are summoning scroll . From both scroll comes Iruka , He explained to them the meaning of the writing on the wall . The he lead them to a room that look like Arena

" Alright , first of all congratulations for finishing the second exam " said Anko

" Hokage-sama will now explain the third exam , you better listen carefully. "

" Before I tell you about the third exam , I want to tell you about the true purpose of this exam " explained the Hokage, he start by telling the chunin exam are decscribing war between each nations and so on ( I'm to lazy to write this )

A shinobi appeared in front of the genins , " Hokage-sama please allow me , gekkoe Hayate to be referee . "

" Of course "

" Hello everyone " said Hayate with coughing " There is something you guys must do before the third exam . "

" We have to have a Preliminary before the third exam " announced by hayate

" A Preliminary " yelled Shikamaru. " What do you mean by that ? "

" Because there are to many participants , and as Hokage-sama said there will be a lot of important guests we can't afford to waste their time " explained by Hayate

"Anyone who is not want to take the Preliminary , raise your hand "

" I quit " said kabuto while he raise his hand

" Now, we begin the Preliminary , its include one against one . We have fourteen participants so there will be seven winners .There will be no rules , the fight continue until the winners decided , howefer I will interrupt if the winners already been decided " explained by Hayate

" The name of two participants who will fight will appear in the Electronic board , Now let's see who will fight first " said Hayate

All Participants looked up at the electronic board " Uzumaki Naruto v.s. Rock Lee "

" The two participants who will fight come forward , The rest can watch the Match on the upper level " said Hayate

Naruto and Lee stepped forward facing each other

" Naruto-kun this time I will defeat you " said Lee

" Let's just see if that's true fuzzy eye brow " said Naruto

" First match " said Hayate " Hajime "

Lee charged at Naruto . He kicked Naruto with his foot , Naruto evaded the kick and jumped back . He make one hand seal and said" **_Raizo Ikazuchi wo Utte_** " . Several thunder bolt attacked Lee . The attacks hit Lee . He become a smoking log . Naruto walked back to the stairs , Hayate declared the winner is Uzumaki Naruto .

" Second Match : Haruno Sakura v.s. Akimichi Chouji "

Sakura and Chouji walked down to the Arena

" Kick her ass fatty " yelled Ino

" Second Match " said Hayate " Hajime "

Chouji use his Baika no jutsu ,and became a rolling tank . Sakura easily dodge the attack . Chouji crashed to the wall . Sakura throw thee kunai with explosive tag . The three kunai hit Chouji and explode. Chouji was fainted , Hayate check on Chouji , He declared the winner is Haruno Sakura .

" Third Match : Uchiha Sasuke v.s. Hyuga Neji "

Sasuke and Neji jumped to the Arena .

" Third Match " said Hayate " Hajime "

Neji attacked Sasuke with jyuken , Sasuke use his Sharingan . Sasuke easily dodged all of Neji attacks . Sasuke decided he's going to end this . Sasuke make hand seals for Katon Goukakyu No jutsu , howefer Neji deflect Sasuke attack with his Kaiten . After Neji stop spinning He didn't realize Sasuke has put wires around him . Sasuke make hand seals for Katon Ryuuka no jutsu .Sasuke breathes fire. The flame runs toNeji, Before the flame hit Neji . Hayate interrupted the match and declred Uchiha Sasuke is the winner of the match .

" Fourth Match : Gaara v.s. Akado Yoroi "

" Fourt Match " said Hayate " Hajime "

Yoroi charged to Gaara to suck his chakra , howefer Gaara sand capture Yoroi . Gaara uses his Sabaku soso , Yoroi been crushed to thousand pieces . Hayate declared the winner is Gaara

" Fifth Match : Yamanaka Ino v.s Ten Ten "

" Fifth Match " said Hayate " Hajime "

Ino quickly use her mind jutsu on Ten Ten and make her give up . Hayate declared the winner is Yamanaka Ino

" Sixth Match : Nara Shikamaru v.s. Tsurugi Misumi "

" Sixth Match " said Hayate " Hajime "

Shikamaru use his shadowjutsu to Misumi , He capture the shadow of Misumi . He punch himself in the stomach making Misumi fainted . Hayate check on Misumi . He declared the winner is Nara Shikamaru

" Seven Match : Temari v.s. Kankuro "

Temari and Kankuro tell the examiner that they both give up so the match is Tie .

" The Preliminary is over , congratulation to the winners who advance to the third exam " announced by Hayate

The Hokage explained about the third exam , he ask the winners to draw a number to determine the match in the third exam . Naruto got number three , Sasuke got number one , and Sakura got number two . They looked at their opponent . First match will be Uchiha Sasuke v.s Nara Shikamaru , Second Match : Haruno Sakura v.s. Yamanaka Ino , and Third match : Uzumaki Naruto v.s. Gaara . After know their match. Hokage tell them there will not be one chunin , the chunin will look at their match and declared who will be chuunin . Hokage dismissed them .

* * *

- At the Bridge - 

Team seven had a meeting...

" Well , congratulations to you three for passing the first and second exam " said Kakashi

" Yeah we know that . " said Naruto " What is this meeting for ? "

" I decided that we should celebrate this " said Kakashi

" No thank's " said Sasuke " We three have to train for the Third exam ."

" Sasuke-kun right Kakashi sensei , we have to train to prepare ourself " said Sakura

" If you say that way , then I will train you three " said Kakashi

" We already got better teacher than you Kakashi sensei " said Naruto

" Who is this teacher , I bet I can kick this teacher ass myself " said Kakashi

" You wouldn't stand a chance sensei " said Sasuke " Our teacher is more powerful than you "

" Well then who is this teacher ? " asked Kakashi

" He's inside my mind " said Naruto " Sasuke , Sakura let's go "

Sasuke and Sakura nodded , they followed Naruto , leaving Kakashi in shock state

Naruto tell Sasuke and Sakura to pack their stuff and go to the forest .

- In the Forest -

" So what we are doing here Naruto ? " asked Sakura

" Don't know Kyuubi told me to go here first " said Naruto " Wait I'll talk to him "

Kyuubi tell Naruto to let take control of Naruto

" **You Two hold hands and make a circle** " said Naruto

" Something tell me that isn't Naruto " said Sasuke

Naruto hold Sasuke right hand , Sasuke hold Sakura left hand , Sakura hold Naruto right hand . They make a circle . Then they teleported themself to somewhere else .

" Where are we ? " said Naruto

" You teleported us here and you don't know Naruto " said Sasuke

" It wasn't me who do it , it was Kyuubi " said Naruto

" **Silence brat** " said Kyuubi

Sasuke , Naruto , and Sakura saw the Kyuubi in front of them . _' He's big '_ thought Sasuke , Naruto , and Sakura

" A-ano Kyuubi sensei where are we ? " asked Sakura

" **We are in Makai world , I will train you three for four years** " said Kyuubi

" Four years but we only got one month fox " said Naruto

" **Shut up brat , in this world time one year is one week in your world** " said Kyuubi

" **Now , before we begin . Would you two like to have the similiar ability like my kit** ? " said Kyuubi

" What do you mean by similiar ability sensei ? " asked Sasuke

" **The blood line limit of nature , like my kit here . I give him the blood line limit of lightning**.** You two take it or not ?** . " said Kyuubi

" We take it sensei " said Sasuke

" Me to Kyuubi sensei " said Sakura

" **Very well , now you two closed and don't open them until I say so** " said Kyuubi

Sasuke and Sakura closed their eyes . Red chakra coming from Kyuubi surrounded them . Red chakra entered Sasuke and Sakura

" **Now open your eyes you two** " said Kyuubi

Sasuke and Sakura opened their eyes . They feel diffirent

" What blood line limit do we have sensei ? " said Sasuke

" **You Uchiha , I give you the blood line limit of fire . And you pinky I give you the blood line limit of Ice**. **With those two blood line you can do jutsus easier way for example : you uchiha do jutsu make many hand seals , but this time you can do all fire jutsu with only one hand seal and less chakra** " said Kyuubi" **I also activate your Mangekyou Sharingan** "

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just hear , he will become stronger than his brother .

" **Now , let's begin the training** " said Kyuubi

Under Kyuubi tutolage , Naruto , Sakura , and Sasuke was improving fast . In the first yearand second year they are having a hard time , but then they really got to it . In the Third year , they learn a lot of jutsu from any clan . In the fourth yearthey are having fun

" Where are we going Tou-san " asked Naruto to Kyuubi

" **We four are going to travel to diffirents worlds** " said Kyuubi

" Really , Kyuubi sensei " said Sakura

" **And in those worlds maybe you three will aquire a new power** " said Kyuubi

" All right let's go sensei " said Sasuke

They first go into Yugi world , they arrived at a underground temple

" Where are we ? " said Naruto

" Don't know , hey looked at that stone " said Sasuke

They go and looked at the stone

" WOW , it has golds on it . Let's take it " said Naruto

" Naruto that doesn't belong to you " said Sakura

" Who are you three ? " said Someone in white cloth and on his neck was a somesort of key( Guess who ?)

" Oh no , we are busted " said Sasuke

" Guards seize them " said Someone in white cloth

" Let's fight guys " said Naruto

" Yeah " said Sasuke and Sakura

Naruto throw bolts of lightning to the some guards , Sasuke throw balls of fire some guards , and Sakura throw Ice spears on some guards

" They are monsters run " said One of the guard

All the guards run from the room exept the guy in the white cloth

" That's what you got if you guys mess with us " said Naruto

" Who are you three ? " said Someone in white cloth

" We are Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura " said Sasuke

" What's your name ? " asked Sakura

" My name is Shaadi " said Shaadi " I'm the guardian of the millenium items "

" Shaadi , What is millenium item ? " said Sasuke

" A millenium item is an item that holds great power , the user can sent whoever they wish to theShadow realm " said Shaadi

" Where is these items then ? " asked Naruto

" They are at the stone you see " said Shaadi

" Hey , let me try one of this items then " said Naruto as he took the golden necklace that looked like a ring , hetied the ring to a ropeand wear it on

" Wait don't do it , you will died if you do" said Shaadi

" Is there anything wrong ? " asked Naruto

" You-you didn't die that means the millenium ring have chosen you as its master " said Shaadi

" What are you talking about ? " said Naruto

" The millenium items are items that chosen its master by its own , if the items doesn't accept the wearer of it will die . You have been accepted by the millenium ring to become its master . " said Shaadi

" Hey , not fair you got one Naruto. I want one to " said Sakura as she tooka golden necklace and put it one

" Well , I guess I want one to " said Sasuke as he took a golden rod

" Both of you have been accepted by Millenium necklace and Millenium rod " said Shaadi

" You said these items hold great power right ? " said Naruto " What is the power of my item ? "

" You have the power to take people soul and putin anything you want " said Shaadi " You can also banish people to the Shadow realm "

" Now that's what I call cool " said Naruto " My millenium ring rocks "

" What is my item ability then ? " asked Sakura

" You can looked into the future " said Shaadi

" Huh , my item is better than your item Naruto " said Sakura

" Shut up " said Naruto " Or I will take your soul out "

" Then , what about my item ? " asked Sasuke

" You can control people mind with it , now matter how far it is" said Shaadi " You can also banish people to the Shadow realm "

" I guess I can have fun with this one " said Sasuke

" The ability of an item doesn't work to someone with millinium item " said Shaadi

" Why not ? " asked Naruto

" Because the Item protect its master from another item effect " said Shaadi

" Not cool " said Naruto

" **I see you three have finished your business here** " said Kyuubi

As the voice gone ,They are disappeared .Shaadi looked around , he didn't see them . He hoped they can use their items for good cause .

* * *

That's capter 2 done , how do you think ? 

Please review and no FLAMES


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunder Emperor**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

" Talking "

_" Thinking "_

/ Bakura talking /

**" Kyuubi Talking "**

**

* * *

**

After from yugi world Naruto , Sakura , and Sasuke are travelling to diffirent worlds with the help of Kyuubi

" **Did you three have fun in the first world** ? " said Kyuubi

" We have fun Tou-san , we three got cool items " said Naruto

" **Oh do you** ? "

" Naruto is right sensei , but it's only for a moment " said Sasuke " Can you leave us a little longer on another one ? "

" **All right I will let three of you have fun a little longer on another one** " said Kyuubi

" Really Kyuubi Sensei " said Sakura

" Now let's go to another one " said Naruto

" **Before that I will change your appearence my kit** " said Kyuubi as he change Naruto look to bakura look

The three of them goes toanother world

They are arrived at a big room with crystals on the wall

" Where the hell are we now ? " said Sasuke

" Don't know hey guys looked around the room " said Naruto as he looked around the room and saw many crystals on thewall

" This room is beautiful " said Sakura

" Who are you three ? " asked a man with official clothing with a tatto on his right hand ( Guess who ?)

" Oh not again " said Sasuke

" Guards capture them " said a man with official clothing with a tatto on his right hand

" Let's kick their ass " said Naruto

" Yeah " said Sasuke and Sakura

" Hey Sasuke try our cool items" said Naruto

" Why not " said Sasuke

Naruto using Millenium Ring take the soul of half of guards and Sasuke using Millenium Rod banish halfed of them to the Shadow realm

" Who are you three ? " said a man with official clothing with a tatto on his right hand

" We are Sakura , Naruto , and Sasuke " said Sakura

" What is your name ? " asked Naruto

" My name is Sasarai , I am the Bishop of Harmonia . and the bearer of True earth rune " said Sasarai

" What the hell is a bishop , and what is true rune ? " asked Sasuke

" A bishop is current leader chosen by Hikusaak , and True runeare the Gods of the suikoden world . "

" Hey , Is this true rune have power on it ? " said Naruto

" Yes true rune holds immeasurable power and has been the cause of many wars in the past." said Sasarai

" Wow cool its like our items " said Naruto

" Where are the true runes then ? " said Sasuke

" They are scattered all around of the Suikoden world " said Sasarai

" Excuse me Sasarai , did these true rune have a side effect ? " asked Sakura

" Yes they are , All True Runes represent a certain power, and bring both benefits and curses to its bearer, such as agelessness, which could be a great benefit and a great curse. " said Sasarai

" You mean Immortality " said Sasuke " And what do you mean curse ? "

" Some true rune have curse inside them. For example Blue moon rune : turns the bearer into a vampire " said Sasarai

" Thst's not so cool " said Naruto

" Now , my turn to ask you three who you are ? " said Sasarai

Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura explained to Sasarai they are Shinobi , and they are being trained by the kingof demons , Sasarai feel shocked at this part .

" So you three have been travel to diffirent worlds " said Sasarai disbelieve

They nodded

" Maybe , you three can become a Bishop " said Sasarai

" Sure , we got nothing to do right now " said Naruto " And we don't know a thing about this Suikoden world "

" Allright , I will inform this to Hikusaak " said Sasarai " Follow me you three "

The three of them followed Sasarai to a throne room

" Sasarai , Whoare this three brats ? " said Hikusaak

" You called us brats again , I will banish you to the Shadow realm " said Naruto

" You banish me hahahaha " said Hikusaak "

" Lord Hikusaak , these three are come from another world . They posses unimaganable power " said Sasarai

" Oh do they. You better explained this to me Sasarai . " said Hikusaak

" Yes my lord " said Sasarai

Sasarai tell Hikusaak , they are Shinobi . They have traveled to diffirent worlds . They are trained by the king of the demons

" So you three comes from another world " said Hikusaak

" Yeah old man we are " said Naruto

" My lord I suggest making these three a bishop " said Sasarai

" I want to see their abilities first " said Hikusaak " You guard attacked those brats "

" You asked for it old man " said Naruto as he use the Millenium ring to banish the guard . Hikusaak couldn't believe what he saw .

" Very well you three will be a bishop " said Hikusaak " Sasarai will explain all things in this world "

" Yes my lord " said Sasarai

After the ceremony of the bishop . Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura change their outfit to Harmonia standard bishop outfit . Sasarai explained to them all the things in this Suikoden world . He tell them , The Harmonia is in war with grass land . They are resting in their rooms prepare for the war tomorrow .

In Naruto room

" Where the hell am I ? " said Naruto

" Hahaha, you are in your soul room " said the voice

" Soul what , come out whoever you are " said Naruto

" Very well , I will come out " said the voice

He looked like a man with long white hair that looked like Naruto

" Who are you ? " said Naruto

" I am Bakura , I'm the evil spirit in the millenium ring " said Bakura

" Evil Spirit . So you are like my other personality " said Naruto

" You are smart , unlike my previous hosts is a total idiot " said Bakura

" Why did you choose me to became holder of the Millenium ring ? " asked Naruto

" Because I sense great power within you " said Bakura " Now tell me what is your power "

" I am the vessel of the Kyuubi no kitsune the king of the demons " said Naruto

" King of the demons you said " said Bakura

" Yeah and I will gain more power by acquire the true rune " said Naruto

" True rune ? " said Bakura

" True rune are gods on this world , it has unimaginabale power within them like immortality " said Naruto

" Hahahahaha " laughed Bakura

" What's so funny ? " said Naruto

" I laugh because you are just like me " said Bakura " Hungry for power "

" Yeah whatever I'm trying to sleep . If you want to see Kyuubi he's inside my mind " said Naruto as he went to his room

* * *

- In the Morning - 

Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura went to the meeting room

" We are meeting here to discuss who will be the bishops that will attacked the enemy attacked the enemy castle " said Hikusaak

" We are ready lord Hikusaak " said Sasuke

" Very well you three will lead the troops to raid the castle " said Hikusaak " And I want you three to capture these people "

Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura looked at the plan and the people who will they captured . They understand the plan . They lead a troops to the enemy Castle at night .

" Attacked the Castle " said Sasuke

" Yes , my lord " said One of the troops

The troops attacked the castle , while Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura went inside the Castle to capture the people

" Who are you three ? " said one of the lizzards

" This lizzards are annoying " said Naruto as he use the Millenium ring and he banish them

" I suggest we go upstrairs " said Sakura

" Good Idea Sakura " said Sasuke

" It was nothing Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

The three go upstair with an stair they were greeted by bunch of people who will attacked them

" Those clothes these pepole are bishops " said one of the people

" Sasuke would you banish them ? " said Naruto

" Sure " said Sasuke as he activated the millenium rod and banished the people

" We still have to look the people " said Sakura " It will be faster if we split up "

" Ok , Sasuke you that direction . Sakura you will look in downstairs . I will look upstairs " said Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura nodded , they go into diffirent direction . Naruto go upstairs

" Now let's seewhat behind this door " said Naruto as he opened the door and saw two people

" You will not hurt Thomas " said The knight

" Shut up " said Naruto

Naruto use the millenium ring to shut them up . He looked in another room it was empty . He is standing in front of the last room and opened the doorhe found two people

" You I will kill you " said the black people in traditional clothes as he attacked Naruto

" Fool " said Naruto as he create a bolt of ligthning and throw it to the man . The man fried to a crisp by the lightning

" You are coming with me " said Naruto

" I will not come with you " said a boy of his age

He attacked Naruto with his dagger . Naruto use Hirashin no jutsu and disappeared . Naruto attacked him from behind and kocked him out . He carry the boy on his shoulder . Naruto went downstairs and wait for Sasuke and Sakura .

-With Sasuke -

Sasuke entered a room that's looked like a bar with stage . He found six people in the room .

" That clothes , you are a bishop " said oneeye man

" And what if I am ? " said Sasuke

" Let's get him , he's only alone " said a man with with two dagger .

" Idiot " said Sasuke . Five of them attacked Sasuke . Sasuke use the Millenium rod and banish them .

" You blind guy , you are coming with me " said Sasuke

" You will pay for what you done " said oneeye man

Sasuke use Kage bunshin , he make ten copy of himself . One eye man attacked the kage bunshin . Sasuke attacked him from the wall he hit one eye man with his foot . Sasuke drag the one eye man to Naruto place .

- With Sakura -

Sakura has find a way to the basement , it looked like ship . She found six knight

" Let's attack them Leo " said said Black haired knight

Two of them attack Sakura . Sakura use her Millenium necklace and banish them to the shadows .

" LEO , PERCIVAL " said white haired lady knight

" You bitch , coming with me " said Sakura

" Let's take her down Salome and Roland" said yellow haired knight

The three knight attacked Sakura . Sakura use her Ice jutsu , three black dragon attacked the Knights and send them flying to the Sea .

" Borus , Salome , Roland , NO! " said White haired lady knight

Sakura use her ice jutsu to capture her , but white haired lady knight evaded it , Sakura use Suiton : suiryudan no jutsu . A water in form of a dragon attacked white haired lady knight and knocked her out . Sakura drag white haired lady knight to Naruto place .

-With Naruto -

" You two got out targets ? " asked Naruto to Sasuke and Sakura

" Yeah , we both got our tagets Naruto " said Sasuke

" My lord , we already killed all people in the Castle, what should we do to the castle ? " One of the troops

" Easy , burned the Castle " said Naruto " Sasuke , Sakura let'sgo Hikusaak is waiting for his price "

Sasuke and Sakura nodded . After that the castle in grass land has been burnrd down by Harmonia . The fire bringer is gone . Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura went to the throne room with their targets ...

" All done " said Naruto

" Very good , for finishing this mission I will grant you one wish " said Hikusaak

" Give each of us a true rune " said Sasuke

" Very well I will grant your wish " said Hikusaak

" Sasarai " said Hikusaak

" Yes my lord " said Sasarai

" Take out the true runes from this fools and give the true runes to our bishops here " said Hikusaak

" Yes my lord " said Sasarai

The true runes has been taking from the boy , one eye man , and white haired lady knight . And given to Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura . Narutonow is bearer of True lightning rune , Sasuke is the bearer of True fire rune , and Sakura is the bearer of True water rune . For several months , they trained using their true runes . After five month they did it . They master the power of their own true runes . Suddenly a voice comes out

" **I see you are finished here** " said Kyuubi

The three bishop disappeared from the harmonia

" **Do you three have fun** ? " said Kyuubi

" We sure have Kyuubi sensei " said Sakura

" Where are we going next sensei ? " asked Sasuke

" **You will see** " said Kyuubi

Kyuubi sent them to another world

They awake at the middle of the desert

" Where are we now ? " said Naruto

" Don't know " said Sasuke

" Look at that ship guys " said Sakura

They saw a red ship in the middle of the desert . From that ship comes out a man with black dress

" Hey , can you give us a lift ?" said Naruto

" Who are you three ? " said man with black dress

From the red ship comes out a girl with long black hair with blue dress

Suddenly a giant red worm came out of the ground , its going to attack the girl

" Rinoa " yelled man with black dress

' _Soaring bolt_ ' thought Naruto as he raised his right hand

Bolts of lightning comes from nowhere attacked the red worm , make the red worm turn into a dead smoke worm

Man with black dress runs into the girl

" Rinoa you okay ? " said man with black dress

" I'm okay , Squall " said Rinoa " Did you do that ? "

" It wasn't me . Must be one of them " said Squall as he pointed his finger to Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura

Squall and Rinoa ask them who are they

" Who are you three? " asked Squall

" Me is Sasuke , the white haired is Naruto , and the pink haired one is Sakura " said Sasuke

" What's your name ? " asked Naruto

" My name is Squall , and this is Rinoa " said Squall

" Which one of you who safe me ? " asked Rinoa

" That's Naruto doing " said Sakura

" Thank you for saving me " said Rinoa

/ Ask them what is the power of this world /

_' Be patience will you . We will find it eventually '_ thought Naruto

" Um , hello " said Rinoa

" Huh , oh sorry . Did you say something ? " said Naruto

" I said , Thank you for saving me " said Rinoa

" No problem about that " said Naruto " Can you give us a lift from this desert ? "

" Sure , we can . right Squall ? " said Rinoa

" I don't know about that Rinoa " said Squall

" Come on Squall please " said Rinoa

" Oh , all right " said Squall " Let's get in to the Ragnarok . Follow me you three "

" Let's go " said Rinoa

Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura followed those two into Ragnarok . In the Ragnarok cockpit they meet with a few people

" Hello , young lady . May I know your name ? " said Cowboy

"Geez Irvine , you already have girldfriend . And you still do that " said Spiky blond man

A woman with brown hair comes from a lift

" IRVINE , what did I just hear " said woman with brown hair as she pulled Irvine ear and dragging him from the cockpit

" Squall who are these people ? " said Spiky blond man

" They are Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura " said Squall " They will be with us for a short time "

" Well , nice to meet you I'm Zell " said Zell

"Nice to meet you to " said Sasuke , Naruto , and Sakura

" Squall , why don't we ask them to join us " said Rinoa

" Rinoa , I can't do that " said Squall

" Come on Squall , they look pretty strong " said Rinoa " Do you guys want to join us ? "

" Yeah Squall let them join us " said Zell

" Sure we got nothing to do right now.Right Sasuke , Sakura ? " said Naruto

" Right " said Sasuke and Sakura

" Look Squall they accept to join us " said Rinoa

" All right , you three can join us . We are about to attacked the Lunatic Pandora " said Squall

Squall , Rinoa , and Zell introduced them to the rest of the crew .Squall give Narutoa GF named Diablo . Rinoa give Sakura a GF named Shiva.Zell give Sasuke a GF named Ifrit . The Ragnarok is attacking Lunatic pandora . The Ragnarok is succeed to get in to Lunatic Pandora . They are landing in Luna Pandora . A lot of soldiers appeared in front of Ragnarok

" They are annoying " said Naruto as he use Millenium ring and banish all of them

Squall , Rinoa , and Zell fell shocked to see this

" Hey , why are you guys gawking like that ? " said Naruto

" Wow , you sure are strong " said Zell

" Whatever let's go " said Squall

They go deeper into Luna Pandora , Squall saw Seifer . Seifer capture Rinoa

" Release her " said Squall

" Yeah let her go you" said Zell

" This time I will kill you Squall " said Seifer

" Fujin , Raijin take care of those brats and chiken wuss" said Seifer " I will bring Rinoa to Adel "

Seifer runs with Rinoa into diffirent room , Squall after him

" Sasuke , Sakura can you handle this two with Zell ? " said Naruto as he followed Squall

" Sure Naruto " said Sasuke and Sakura

Fujin and Raijin attacked Sasuke , Sakura , and Zell . Sasuke make one hand seal " Katon goukakyu no jutsu " A large flame headed to Fujin and Raijin . They evaded it , but Sakura trapped them with her Ice prison jutsu . Zell punched and Kicked Fujin and Raijin making them fainted . After the fight Sasuke , Sakura , and Zell followed Naruto .

- With Squall and Naruto -

" Hey Squall you ok ? " said Naruto

" Do I look like ok " said Squall " Damn you Seifer out of my way "

" No I won't " said Seifer

" Where is Rinoa ? " said Squall

" He is inside with Adel " said Seifer " And I won't let you pass "

" If this continue Rinoa will..." said Squall

Naruto use Hiraishin no jutsu to pass Seifer

Squall and Seifer having battle with their gun blade . Mean while Naruto entered the room he found out Adel holding Rinoa

" Freak let her go " said Naruto

" Die " said Adel as he use blizzaga on Naruto but Kyuubi chakra saved Naruto

" I will kill you " said Naruto as Kyuubi chakra surround his body in shaped of fox with Nine tails

Naruto attacked Adel . He punched Adel in his face making him flying away to the wall .

" Brat , Die " said Adel as he used Ultima on Naruto , but Naruto True lighning rune protecting him from the magic . Naruto use Hiraishin no jutsu to move in front of Adel and slashed him with kunaithat haveKyuubi chakra . Adel release his hold of Rinoa . Rinoa falled to the ground but Naruto caught her and jumped back .

" Take this freak , Hammer of Raijin " said Naruto as he raised his right hand

Thunder dragons come from nowhere and attacked Adel . Thunder dragons explode with Adel , with this attack Adel is dead .

A energy comes from nowhere teleported Naruto and Rinoa into somewhere else

Squall and Seifer finished their battle . Squall killed Seifer. He went to the room where Adel is and saw no one . He yelled Rinoa name , Sasuke , Sakura , and Zell comes into the room and saw only Squall and no Rinoa or Naruto . They will ask Edea about this ...

- With Naruto -

" Where am I ? " said Naruto as he wake up and see the surrounding it was a castle

" Hey Rinoa wake up " saidNaruto

" Um , Naruto . Where are we ? " sadi Rinoa

" Don't know " said Naruto

" Did you defeat Adel ? " said Rinoa

" You mean that red freak . I take care of him" said Naruto

" Thank you Naruto " said Rinoa

" No problem . I will ask Kyuubi where we are " said Naruto

" Who is Kyuubi ? " said Rinoa

" Kyuubi is , is hard to explain you can ask him yourself " said Naruto

" Where is Kyuubi ? " said Rinoa

" He's inside my mind " said Naruto

" Inside your mind , how can that be ? " said Rinoa

" Look , let's just go and see him " said Naruto as he make hand seals and touch Rinoa forehead

Rinoa wake up in place look like a sewer

" Naruto , where are you ? " yelled Rinoa

" Don't yelled , I'm over here " said Naruto

" Where are we Naruto " said Rinoa

" We are inside my mind " said Naruto " follow me "

Rinoa followed Naruto to Kyuubi cage

" Naruto what inside this cage " said Rinoa

" **What is it kit** ? " said Kyuubi

Rinoa got scared and go behind Naruto

" Naruto what is that ? " said Rinoa

" That is Kyuubi " said Naruto " Kyuubi I want to ask where are we "

" **You two are in front of Ultimecia castle** . **The controller of time on this world** " said Kyuubi

" Did it say Ultimecia Naruto ? " said Rinoa

" Yes it say so " said Naruto " What do we suppose to do Kyuubi ? "

" **You two must killed Ultimecia** " said Kyuubi

" Killed Ultimecia , but she is powerful " said Rinoa

" **With my kit help , it will be done** " said Kyuubi " **Now begone** "

Naruto and Rinoa woke up . Naruto stood up

" Naruto where are you going ? " said Rinoa

" Go inside the castle and killed Ultimecia " said Naruto

" Naruto are you crazy . Ultimecia is powerful . Even you are no match for her " said Rinoa

" I don't know that until I try " said Naruto as he walked towards the castle

" Wait , Naruto I'm coming to " said Rinoa as she followed Naruto

- With Squall and the rest of the group -

" Edea , I want to know where is Rinoa " demanded Squall

" Yeah and also where is Naruto " said Sasuke

" I know where they are . They are at Ultimecia castle " said Edea

" How do we get there " said Squall

" I know a way , but I don't have the power to send you four to that place " said Edea

" Shit " said angry Squall

" Hey Squall calm down man " said Zell

" HOW DO I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN " yelled Squall

" Sasuke-kun is it possible to use that " whispered Sakura to Sasuke

" Maybe , Sakura . We just have to try it " whispered Sasuke to Sakura

" Excuse me Edea " said Sasuke

" Yes " said Edea

" How about you use this to send us there " said Sasuke as he raised his right hand and showed them the true fire

" What is that thing ? " said Squall and Zell

" I felt a very powerful magic coming from it . Maybe it will work " said Edea

" You see Squall , there is a way " said Zell " I told you to calm down "

" Whatever hurry Edea send us there " said Squall

" Okay " said Edea as she use the true fire and send them to Ultimecia castle

_'I am coming Rinoa'_ thought Squall

- With Naruto and Rinoa -

They are inside the castle and they were attacked by a giant armored knight

" Take this " said Naruto activating the millenium ring and banish the knight

" Naruto , how did you do that ? " said Rinoa

" It's hard to explain. But I can banish anything with this " said Naruto as he showed Rinoa the Millenium Ring

" Then we can defeat Ultimecia with that " said Rinoa

" I don't think that will work " said Naruto

" Why not " said Rinoa

" Because her magic will protect her from mine " said Naruto " Let's just go "

They go deeper into Ultimecia castle and they walking on a stair

" Naruto , can I ask you something ? " said Rinoa

" What do you want to ask ? " said Naruto

" Why did you save me when you didn't know me ? " asked Rinoa

" I already save many people before you. It's becoming like an instinct to me " said Naruto

" Naruto you are strange " said Rinoa

" Many people said that to me but I don't care " said Naruto

" Naruto I'm sorry " said Rinoa

" Save it . I already forgive you anyway " said Naruto

" Naruto you just like Squall " said Rinoa

" What part am I same as him ? " said Naruto

" The cold one " said Rinoa

" Oh that part " said Naruto " Do you know Squall like you ? "

" Squall like me " said Rinoa surprised

" Yes , when Seifer capture you he was very angry at that time " said Naruto

" I don't know what I am going to say to him . " said Rinoa

" Returned his feelings " said Naruto " That's what you can do "

Both of them are in front of a double door

" She must be in here " said Naruto as he begin to open the door

" Naruto don't entered that room " said Rinoa

" Why not " said Naruto

" Because its will be dangerous " said Rinoa " If you go in there "

" Rinoa , if you don't want to entered then stay here " said Naruto as he opened the door and walked into the room

" Naruto don't leave me here . I'm coming to " said Rinoa as she entered the room

" You must be Ultimecia " said Naruto

" Who are you ? " said Ultimecia

" I'm Kyuubi no kitsune , I come here to killed you " said Naruto

" I don't know who you are . But I will be the one who killed you " said Ultimecia

" Rinoa , whatever you do . Don't interrupt the fight " said Naruto

Kyuubi chakra surrounded Naruto bodyin form of nine tailed fox, his whisker mark becoming feral . His hair becoming more spiky . Rinoa cannot move because she's to afraid of his form . Naruto makeRaikirion hisleft hand , and attacked Ultimecia . Ulimecia blocked the attack with Ultima , but before that Naruto make kage bunshin . The kage bunshin were fying into the wall . The real Naruto attacked her from her right side .

" Eat this " said Naruto as he attacked Ultimecia with Kyuubi rasengan

Ultimecia blocked it with Ultima but this time Ultimecia was the one flying into the wall . Naruto landed on the ground .

" Naruto you did it " said Rinoa

" Not yet " said Naruto as he raised his right hand " Thunder storm "

Black clouds coming from nowhere , From it comes out thunder bolts . The thunder bolts attacked Ultimecia . Suddenly Squall , Zell , Sasuke ,and Sakura comes into the room

" Hey , you guys need help " said Zell

" Yeah , we sure did . She's not dead yet " said Naruto

" Rinoa you are ok " said Squall

" Worry about that later Squall . We have to killed Ultimecia first " said Rinoa

" Naruto you know what to do " said Sasuke

Naruo nodded

" Let's combine our true rune " said Sakura

Sasuke , Sakura and Naruto raised their right hands . " Hell fire " ," Heavenly Drops " , " Hammer of Raijin " . Agiant meteor of fire , thousand Ice spears , and Thunder dragons comes out from nowhere and attacked Ultimecia . A big explsion occured in the room . Squall , Rinoa , and Zell feel shocked to see this .

" She is still alive . Squall finish the attack " said Naruto

Squall used his limit break Renzokuken on Ultimecia . He uses his final limit break Lion heart . After finishing the attack he did it . He killed Ultimecia . A strange light comes into the room .They were teleported to Balamb garden .

" Look , we are at Balamb garden " said Zell

" That's mean we killed Ultimecia " said Rinoa " We did it "

A lot of people coming from inside Balamb garden greeted them . All of them were happy that Ultimecia has been killed .

" Sasuke , Sakura let's go " said Naruto

Both of them nodded . Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura walked away from the crowd .

" Squall , where are them ? " said Rinoa

" They must be headed out of Balamb garden " said Squall

" Let's after them . " said Zell

Squall , Rinoa , and Zell went to Balam garden exit . They saw them walking out from the place

" Wait " said Rinoa " Where are you guys going ? "

" Yeah we are about to have a party here " said Zell

" We are going somewhere else " said Sasuke

" Why do you guys must go " said Rinoa

" We do not belong here " said Sakura

" Rinoa , let them go " said Squall

" But Squall ..." said Rinoa crying

" Yeah Squall " said Zell " Why do we must let them go"

" They have their own reason , right Naruto " said Squall

" Right " said Naruto

" Will you guys come back here again ? " said Rinoa crying

" We don't know , maybe " said Naruto

" I just want to say , " Thank's for helping us " said Zell

" Before you go Naruto take these " said Squall giving Naruto a black suitcase with a symbol of Lion heart

" I cannot take these . This is yours " said Naruto

" Keep it , that's for keeping Rinoa safe " said Squall

" Thanks. Let's go Sasuke Sakura " said Naruto as he use Kyuubi chakra for Fox teleportation . They are disappeared

" I wish I will see them again " said Rinoa

" Don't worry we will " said Squall

Naruto , Sasuke ,and Sakura are in Makai World

" **So what you three have been doing ? **" said Kyuubi

" We have killed Ultimecia sensei " said Sasuke

" **Good Iknow you three can do it** " said Kyuubi

" What are going to do now Tou-san ? " asked Naruto

" **You three are going back to your own world** " said Kyuubi " **I will teleport you three back to your world** "

" Okay Kyuubi sensei . We sure have fun in another worlds " said Sakura

" **Now closed eyes you three** " said Kyuubi

Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura closed their eyes and when they opened their eyes , they were at the forest of Konoha

" Hey guys what are we going to do now ? " said Naruto

" How about we have a party at my place " said Sasuke

" Really Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

" It's all right " said Sakura

- At Sasuke house -

" Naruto , what Squall give you ? " asked Sasuke

" I don't know , I don't open it yet " said Naruto

" Well , open it " said Sakura

Naruto opened the black suitcase . He saw a gunblade inside it . He took it out and swing it .

" Wow Naruto , That's a nice weapon " said Sakura

" Yeah " said Naruto

" You know Naruto , I have one to " said Sasuke

" You do Sasuke , Where is it ? " said Naruto

Sasuke opened a scroll , bite his thumb , and put his blood on the scroll . From the scroll comes out a gunblade . Sasuke grab the gunblade

" Sasuke , is that Seifer weapon " said Naruto

" Yes , I take it while we in Lunatic Pandora " said Sasuke

" Guys , what about the party ? " said Sakura

" Oh yeah I forgot " said Sasuke

" Let's party " said Naruto

They were having fun in Sasuke house until Sakura has a vision from the future . She saw Three head snake destroying the leaf and Orochimaru attacking the leaf tomorrow and he killed the Sandaime Hokage on roof of The Stadium

" Guys , we have to go to the Hokage now " said Sakura

" What's wrong Sakura ? " said Sasuke

" I got a vision from the future . Tomorrow Three head snake will attacked the leaf and Orochimaru is planning to killed the Hokage " said Sakura

" Naruto are we going to Hokage ? " asked Sasuke

" No we not " said Naruto

" Why not Naruto " said Sakura

" How do we going to explain to Hokage about this " said Naruto " We have to stop that snake and Orochimaru by ourselves "

" Naruto is right Sakura , we have the power to stop this incident " said Sasuke

" Okay " said Sakura

" Now here is the plan , Sasuke and Sakura you two take the Snake down . While I deal with Orochimaru " said Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura nodded . They will stop Orochimaru tomorrow

- Tomorrow -

In Naruto house

" **Wake up kit** " said Kyuubi

Naruto woke up from his sleep

" Thank's for waking me up Tou-san " said Naruto

" **Your welcome kit** " said Kyuubi

Naruto eat breakfast , take a bath and wearing Red shirt with symbol Yin Yang on its back and black long pants with Black ninja sandals . He wear his Millenium Ring under his shirt and put his gun blade in a scroll , and put the scroll in his pouch . Naruto went to Stadium . He entered the Stadium , he saw the participants on the Arena .

" I'm Genma , I will be the refree for the third exam . For the rules it will be the same as the Preliminary .Now the two who will be fighting in the first match come forward . The rest can watch the match in the upsrairs level "

Sasuke and Shikamaru come forward facing each other while the other participants going to upper level

" First match Hajime " said Genma

Sasuke jumped back and make one hand seal " Katon goukakyu no jutsu " . The fire from Sasuke almost burned the entire Arena . Shikamaru evaded the attack by standing on the wall . Sasuke landed on the ground , Shikamaru uses his shadow jutsu to capture Sasuke shadow . Shikamaru succed in capturing Sasuke shadow he walked to Sasuke, but when he moved Sasukedidn't move an inch , Sasuke smirked . The Hokage , jounins , and chunins surprised to see this . Sasuke moved one stepand Shikamarushadow jutsu broken . Sasuke make one hand seal " Katon housenka no jutsu ". Five bigfire balls headed toShikamaru . Shikamaru wanted to move but he couldn't . He found out he was trapped in shadow jutsu . The Hokage , jounins , and chunins shocked to see this especially Shikamaru , They know shadow jutsu can only be use by Nara clan , but here an Uchiha could do it . Genma interrupted the match and declared Sasuke is the winner . The chunins got their first candidate . Sasuke jumped to the upper level . He got hug by Sakura and greeted by Naruto .

" Second match : Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino get down here " said Genma

Sakura and Ino jumped to the Arena

" Sakura , I will won this match and become Sasuke girlfriend " said Ino

" Just try Ino-pig .Sasuke-kun girlfriend is me " said Sakura

" Second match , Hajime " said Genma

Ino make hand seal for her mind jutsu , but before she finish it . Sakura already got her hand and freeze it . Ino scream , Sakura punched her away to the wall . Sakura make hand seal for Hyoton: Haryu Muuko . An Ice dragon attacked Ino . It hit Ino . Ino try to stood up , she pulled her Kunai and attacked Sakura . Sakura make one hand seal for Hyoro no Jutsu . An Ice prison comes out and trapped Ino insde it . Sakura make one hand seal but was stopped by Genma . He announced Sakura is the winner Sakura jumped to the upper level .The chunins got their second candidate .Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke , Naruto , and Sakura

" Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura . I want you three tell me what have you been doing inone month " said Kakashi

" Third match : Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto get down here " said Genma

" Later Kakashi sensei " said Naruto as he and Gaara jumped to the Arena

" Well it begins with ..." said Sasuke

Sasuke and Sakura explained to their sensei they have been by Kyuubi , but they didn't tell their sensei about travel to diffirent worlds

" And that's the story Kakashi sensei " said Sasuke

" I understand you three have gotten strong . But promise me don't tell anyone about this " said Kakashi

" Yes Kakashi sensei " said Sasuke and Sakura

" Uzumaki Naruto , I have been thinking what you said to me " said Gaara

" And ? " said Naruto

" I will try making friends as you said " said Gaara

" I glad you understand Gaara , now let's fight as a friend " said Naruto

Gaara nodded his head

" Third match , Hajime " said Genma

Gaara use his sand to capture Naruto . Naruto use Hiraishin no jutsu to move behind Gaara . Naruto make rasengan on his right hand and attacked Gaara with it making Gaara flying into theground . The Hokage feel shocked to see that Naruto can use Yondaime jutsus . Gaara make a ram seal . Sphere of sand was make by the sand , but before it finished Naruto use his hiraishin no jutsu once more and knocked Gaara out with his right hand . Naruto feel sleeping genjutsu on the entire he dispelled it . Sasuke and Sakura flickered to Naruto . Temari and Kankuro jumped to the Arena

" Sasuke , Sakura you now what to do " said Naruto

Thet both nodded and disappeared .

" Sensei what we suppose to do " said Temari

" We have to retreat " said Baki

" Wait , you sand have been manipulated by Orochimaru " said Naruto " Stopped the Invasion "

" How do you know about the Invasion " said Baki

" I know because Orochimaru have killed your Kazekage . He only uses you " said Naruto

Baki , Temari and Kankuro feel shocked to hear this

" How do we know this is true ? " said Temari

" The Kazekage on the roof is not the Kazekage . He is Orochmaru " said Naruto

" Temari , Kankuro . We have to telled the sand army to stopped this attacked " said Baki

Both of them nodded . They flickered away and disappeared . Naruto jumped to rooftop he saw three ANBU and a barrier . Naruto walked closer to it .

" Don't do it you will burned " said One of the ANBU

Naruto make kyuubi rasengan and throw it to the barrier . The barrier have a hole . Naruto entered the barrier . He summon his gun blade

" Orochimaru you have to stop this now " said Hokage

" Now now sensei . I will not stop this and I will killed you " said Orochimaru

Naruto interrupted the talk between the Hokage and Orochimaru by attacking Orochimaru from behind but it turned to be a pile of mud . Naruto jumped back

" Old man , let me take care of this " said Naruto

" Naruto he is stronger than you " said Hokage

" Let's just see that " said Naruto

" Naruto-kun you are rude . But I will played with you " said Orochimaru as he summoned Kusanagi no tsurugi .

Naruto attacked Orochimaru with his gunblade . Orochimaru blocked the attack by his Kusanagi . Naruto continue attacking but Orochimaru keep blocking the attacks . Sound metal against metal . Naruto jumped back and raised his right hand " Soaring bolt " . Bolts of lightning attacked and hit Orochimaru . Naruto continue his attack using the Millenium Ring he banish Orochimaru soul to the Shadow realm . Hokage is shocked too see this . The sound four jumped to Orochimaru body , but Naruto banish them to the Shadow realm .

" Naruto you have a lot of things to explain here " said Hokage

" I will explain later old man . Right now I have to help Sasuke and Sakura " said Naruto as he disappeared from the surrounding

- With Sasuke and Sakura -

Sasuke and Sakura use their true unes to stop the snake beforethe snake destroy anything . Meanwhile Baki , Temari , and Kankuro tell the sand to stop the attacked . The Sand retreat . The Sound army is still in the village . The jounins and Chunins took care of them . Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and Sakura

" You two finish ? " asked Naruto

" Yeah we finish Naruto " said Sasuke

" What do we do now Naruto ? " said Sakura

" We go to the old man and explained all of this " said Naruto

They went to Hokage office

" Okay Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura . I want you three explain to me how do you three got so strong " said Hokage

They explained the Hokage about all their powers . Hokage was speechless hearing the story .

" I see . That's way you three got so strong " said Hokage " I want to say thank you for saving the Leaf village"

" It was our job old man to protect our home " said Naruto

" Yeah Hokage sama it is job our as Leaf shinobi " said Sasuke and Sakura

" For saving our village ,You three will be a jounin " said Hokage

" Really Hokage sama " said Sakura

" Yes and I give you three your jounin vests " said Hokage as he gived Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura their Jounin vests .They put it on .

" Yatta we did it guys " said Naruto

" Yeah Naruto we did it " said Sasuke

" Now , now I have a S rank mission for you three" said Hokage

" What's the mission Hokage sama ? " said Sakura

" Your mission is find one of my student named Tsunade with Jiraiya my other student " said Hokage

" Yes Hokage sama " said Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura

They went to their home packing their stuff and wento the west gate , they saw a white haired man

" Who are you " said Naruto

" Thank you for asking . I'm toad Sannin Jiraiya " said Jiraiya

" I think he is a pervert Naruto " said Sasuke

" We will looking Tsunade-sama with a pervert " said Sakura

" I'm not a pervert . I am the strongest sannin " said Jiraiya " Who are you three ? "

" My name is Naruto , this is Sasuke and Sakura " said Naruto

" So you three were the ones who saved the village " said Jiraiya

" Yeah ero sennin let's go " said Naruto

" I'm not Ero sennin I'm gama sennin " said Jiraiya

" Whatever Ero sennin " said Naruto

* * *

Character description : 

Uzumaki Naruto

Age : 16 (Always 16 )

Rank : Jounin

Height : 171 cm

Weapon : Gunblade (Revolver)

Appearence : White haired (like Yami Bakura ) , blue eyes , with whisker marks .

Ability :Know a lot of jutsus ,Blood line limit of Lightning , bearer of True Lighning rune, Vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune , Holder of Millenium Ring , and summon GF (Diablo)

Uchiha Sasuke

Age : 16 (Always 16 )

Rank : Jounin

Height: 170 cm

Weapon : Gunblade (Hyperion)

Appearence : Raiven blue haired , black eyes

Ability :Know a lot of jutsus , Blood line limit of fire , bearer of True fire rune , Sharingan , Mangekyou Sharingan , Holder of Millenium Rod , and summonGF (Ifrit)

Haruno Sakura

Age : 16 (Always 16 )

Rank : Jounin

Height: 167 cm

Weapon : -

Appearence : Pink haired , green eyes

Ability :Know a lot of jutsus , Blood line limit of Ice , bearer of True water rune , Holder of Millenium Necklace , and summon GF ( Shiva )

* * *

That's chapter 3 done 

Review and NO FLAMES


	4. Chapter 4

**Thunder Emperor **

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

" Talking "

_' Thinking ' _

/ Bakura talking /

**" Kyuubi talking "**

**

* * *

**

Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , and Jiraiya was on their wayto find Tsunade they are resting at lodging town . Sasuke and Sakura are walking in the town . Jiraiya is in the bar , while Naruto stay in their Inn room until someone knock the door . Naruto opened it and see two people wearing black cloak with red clouds

" Naruto-kun you are coming with us " said Itachi

" Let me guess Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame " said Naruto

" Oh you know me . Itachi-san why don't we cut his legs , so we don't have any trouble bringing him " said Kisame

Itachi didn't answered

" Then I will do it " said Kisame

" Fool " said Naruto as he activate his Millenium ring and banish Kisame to Shadow realm . Itachi feel shocked to see this , his partner is dead .

" Interesting jutsu Naruto-kun , but why didn't you use it on me " said Itachi

" Because I don't wanna stole someone revenge " said Naruto

Itachi use Mangekyou Sharingan on Naruto . Naruto was in the world of Tsukuyomi .

" For the next seventy two hours I will stabbed you with sword " said Itachi

" Check again " said Naruto as he use his demon eyes to countered Tsukuyomi . This time Itachi was the one who is tied up . Naruto stabbed him with sword . After done that Itachi is fainted , Naruto drag him to Sasuke and Sakura

" Naruto is that ? " said Sasuke

" Yes , this is your brother Uchiha Itachi " said Naruto

" What we gonna do to him Sasuke-kun ? " asked Sakura

" We turn him into Konoha of course " said Sasuke

" I glad you change Sasuke " said Naruto " I will telepot him to konoha interrogation place "

Naruto write something on a note then he use the Fox teleportation and threw Itachi in it . The portal closed .

" So what are going to do now guys ? " said Naruto

" We look for that pervert and continue our looking for Tsunade sama " said Sakura

" Good Idea Sakura " said Sasuke

" It was nothing Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

They look for Jiraiya in the bar and drag him away from it . They continue their journey , they ask around and found out Tsunade was in Tanzaki city . They were heading there . When they arrived there it was alrealy night . They were stopping in front of a bar .

" Now let's eat here " said Jiraiya

" Is she really here Ero sennin . " said Naruto

" Yeah pervert " said Sasuke

" I'm not pervert " said Jiraiya

" Then what is this " said Naruto as he show a notes from his pouch

" That is my notes how do you get that . Give it back " said Jiraiya

" Sasuke , Sakura seems like Ero sennin using both of you for his perverted book " said Naruto

" Pervert " said Sakura as she punches Jiraiya , he fly a blocks of the city .

" Naruto let's burn it " said Sasuke

" Not yet Sasuke " said Naruto

" Why not " said Sasuke

" If we show Tsunade-sama this notes she will punish Jiraiya " said Naruto

" I never think of that " said Sasuke

" Guys let's go in " said Sakura

They went into the bar and saw Tsunade with a girl and a pig

" Hey Naruto isn't that her " said Sasuke

" From Ero sennin description , she fit perfectly " said Naruto

" Let's ask her " said Sakura

Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura walted to her

" Excuse me are you Tsunade sama ? " asked Sakura

" Huh I'm not " said Tsunade drunkly

" Tsunade sama it's not good to lie to people " said the girl with brown hair

" Then you are Tsunade sama " said Sakura

" Why are you three looking for me " said Tsunade

" Don't know we were sent by old man to look for you and bring you back to Konoha" said Naruto

" That old geezer , what did he want with me now ? " said Tsunade

" I think he want you to become Godaime Hokage" said Sasuke

" Well then what is your answer Tsunade sama ? " asked Sakura

" I refuse " said Tsunade

" But why Tsunade sama " said Sasuke

" Tsunade sama cannot return to Konoha because ... "

Tsunade sent a deathglared to the girl with brown hair

" Because she doesn't want lose impotant people of her again , like her brother Nawaki and her lover Dan , am I correct Tsunade sama ? " said Naruto

Tsunade , Sasuke , Sakura , and the girl surprised to hear this ...

" How did you know that " said girl with brown hair

" Naruto how do you know that ? " said Sasuke and Sakura

" I heard it from Ero sennin himself the storyof that cursed necklace" said Naruto

" Well if you know the reason . You should understand " said Tsunade

" What I don't understand is , You are afraid to try again aren't you Tsunade sama ?" said Naruto

" You don't know anything about this , so stay out of it " said Tsunade

" That's prove you are to afraid. Afraid of blood also isn't it ? " said Naruto

" What are you talking about Naruto ? " said Sasuke

" She is afraid of blood because of her lover death and she cannot save him " said Naruto

" Enough, I will not return to Konoha whatever you said " said Tsunade

" Let me tell you about my dream . My dream is to become Hokage " said Naruto

Hearing this Tsunade feel little sad

" I also know that is your brother and lover dream " said Naruto " If you want to I can take that cursed necklace so you will forget the pain of the past "

" Naruto , that is your name is it " said Tsunade

" Yes " said Naruto

" Take these , I don't need it again " said Tsunade as she gives him the necklace

" But Tsunade sama that necklace it cursed " said girl with brown hair

" What do you mean by cursed necklace ? " asked Sakura

" Anyone who wear that necklace will die except Tsunade sama " said girl with brown hair

" Shizune it's okay. He will not die " said Tsunade

" That's right miss , I will notdie because of stupid reason . I still have a dream to achieve " said Naruto

" Will you come with us and returnto Konoha Tsunade sama ? " said Sasuke

"Yes I will " said Tsunade " Shizune we are going back to Konoha "

Then Jiraiya comes in to the bar and went to the them

" Is it finish Naruto ? " said Jiraiya

" Yes itis finish . Tsunade sama will return to Konoha with us " said Naruto

" Jiraiya what are you doing here? " asked Tsunade

" I come here with themisn't that right Sasuke, Sakura , Naruto " saidJiraiya

" Yeah , Oh I almost forgot, I think you should read this Tsunade sama " said Naruto as he took out the notes and give it to Tsunade

" JIRAIYA YOU PERVERT " yelled Tsunade as she punched him in the face making a hole in the bar

" You were right Naruto " said Sasuke

" Yeah serves right for that pervert " said Sakura

They all headed back to Konoha . After a half of day walked they finally reach Konoha . They went to Hokage office execpt Jiraiya because he is doing his research .

" So glad to have you back Tsunade " said Hokage

" Yes sensei " said Tsunade

" Then you know why I called you here " said Hokage

" Yes sensei , I will become Godaime Hokage " said Tsunade

" Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura , congratulation on finishing your S mission " said Hokage

" Whereis our payment old man ? " said Naruto

" Your three payment will be given tomorrow morning " said Hokage " Come here in tomorrow morning "

" Thank you Hokage sama " said Sasuke and Sakura

" Let's go guys " said Naruto as he walked away from the office followed by Sasuke and Sakura

" Sensei , who is really Naruto ? " asked Tsunade

" He is the son of Arashi " said Hokage

" You mean Kyuubi child , but he doesn't look like Arashi ? " said Tsunade

" He told me , he still angry with him . That's why he use genjutsu , so he doesn't look like Arashi " said Hokage

" Sensei , Do you know where is Orochimaru ? " asked Tsunade

" He is killed Tsunade " said Hokage

" By who ? " said Tsunade

" Naruto is the one who did it " said Hokage

" But how ? Orochimaru surely is stronger than him " said Tsunade

" Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura have a special power that banish people soul to another realm " said Hokage

" Isn't that kind of power is dangerous ? " said Tsunade

" They said they can control it . And I believe in them " said Hokage

" All right sensei , so do I have to give speech tomorrow ? " said Tsunade

" You don't have to " said Hokage

" I am in luck this time " said Tsunade

* * *

Tomorrow 

All people of Konoha gather in front of Hokage tower

" People of Konoha , today I will retire from my Hokage title " said Hokage

" Why do you ahave to retire Hokage sama? " said People of Konoha

" Because one of my students is replacing me the New Hokage " said

" We don't want a pervert to become our Hokage " said womens in the crowd

" It's not Jiraiya . It is Tsunade " said Hokage " Tsunade will you ? "

" Yes sensei " said Tsunade " People of Konoha , from today I am the Godaime hokage "

All people of Konoha cheered on Tsunade becoming the Godaime hokage . After that crowd , Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura comes to Hokage office to take their payment

" Tsunade sama where is our payment ? " said Sakura

" Here for each of you " said Tsunade giving them three envelope

" Thank you Hokage sama " said Sasuke

" Let's get something to eat guys " said Naruto

" Wait Naruto , you stay here . I want to ask you something " said Tsunade

" All right you guys can go ahead " said Naruto

" Don't be to long Naruto " said Sasuke

" Yeah or we will ahead of you " said Sakura

They walked away from the Office

" What do you want to ask Tsunade sama? " said Naruto

" Sensei told me you Sasuke and Sakura have the power to banish people " said Tsunade " Is that true ? "

" Yes it's true Tsunade sama " said Naruto

" Naruto , I want you to tell me how do you have the power to do that " said Tsunade

" It's because of this Tsunade sama " said Naruto as he showed her the Millenium ring

" What is that Naruto ? " said Tsunade

" This is a millenium item called the Millenium ring " said Naruto " All millenium item have the ability tobanish people to Shadow realm "

" I see , how many items are these millenium item ? " said Tsunade

" There are seven items " said Naruto

" Where do you find it Naruto ? " said Tsunade

" In another world Tsunade sama " said Naruto " Kyuubi sent us there with his power "

" Kyuubi sent you three there . " said Tsunade " Then the rest of the items is on another world "

" That's right Tsunade sama " said Naruto

" All right Naruto you can go " said Tsunade " And tell Sasuke and Sakura , you three have a day off "

" For how long Tsunade sama ? " asked Naruto

" For two weeks " said Tsunade " After two weeks you three will have an S rank mission "

" All right " said Naruto as he walked away from the office and went to Ichiraku

" Naruto what took you so long " said Sasuke

" Yeah Naruto what did Tsunade sama ask you " said Sakura

" Only our items , guys I have a good news for us " said Naruto

" What is the good news ? " asked Sasuke

" We three have a day off for two weeks long " said Naruto

" Now that's a good news " said Sasuke

" The question is, what will we do in two weeks ? " said Naruto

" How about we visit Squall and Rinoa guys ?" said Sakura

" Great idea Sakura , after all one week in here is four month in there " said Sasuke

" Yeah , all right guys pack your stuff and met in my home " said Naruto

Sakura and Sasuke nodded .They go into their homes and pack their stuff , Narut also did it. The went to Naruto house

" All right guys let's go to Balamb garden " said Naruto

" Wait Naruto don't you think something is weird " said Sakura

" Yeah what's weird Sakura " said Sasuke

" Our clothes in that world is totally diffirent " said Sakura

" Come to think of it Sakura is right . Naruto we have to buy clothes in that world first " said Sasuke

" Fine I will teleport us to a city in that world " said Naruto as he use Kyuubi chakra for Fox teleportation . A portal opened and they jumped into the portal . They were at a city that have transport cars . They went to buy some clothes . Naruto clothes is all black (like yuber in suikoden 3 ) , Sasuke is wearing tiger strips shirt with yellow coat, black pants and black gloves and short boots . Sakura is wearing pink sweater and black long pants and shoes

" Naruto why are you wearing all black ? " said Sasuke

" Why not , it's my pick " said Naruto

" Youare the same as Squall I think " said Sakura

" First , Rinoa said that , next you said that then who else will said that " said Naruto

" Naruto it's only a joke " said Sakura

" Whatever let just go " said Naruto as he use Kyuubi chakra for Fox teleportation . They were teleported to Balamb garden

" Naruto we are at Balamb garden , but we don't know where Squall is " said Sasuke

" That's easy we just have go to upper level like in Suikoden " said Naruto

" I hope you were right Naruto " said Sasuke

They went to elevator and go to upper level three . They saw a double door . They opened the double door and saw Squall sitting on black office chair

" I told you I was right " said Naruto

" Who are you three ? " said Squall

" You forget old friends so easily " said Naruto as he take of his black hat

" Naruto , then that's must be Sasuke and Sakura " said Squall " Long time no see how are you guys doing ? "

" We are fine , we just want to visit old friends " said Naruto

" Squall where is the others? " said Sasuke

" Zell and Selphie are in Cafetaria and Irvine and Quistis are in Trabia garden " said Squall

" Let's go to Cafetaria Sasuke-kun " said Sakura as she drag Sasuke out of the room

" I'm glad you guys are fine , by the way where is Rinoa ? " said Naruto

" She is in Library , but I advice you don't met her yet " said Squall

" Why not " said Naruto

" She is sad right now " said Squall

" Why she is sad ? " said Naruto

" We broke up " said Squall

" What , why do you two broke up " said Naruto

" Because she did something terrible in some place that involves me to finish the problem. That's why I broke with her " said Squall

" Oh all right , I will see her later " said Naruto " I will go to Cafetaria , you don't wanna come "

" Later , I have to finish paper works " said Squall

" Okay " said Naruto as he leaves the room and went to elevator . He use the elevator to get to first floor . Naruto went to Cafetaria . He saw Zell , Selphie , Sasuke , and Sakura .

" Naruto long time no see man " said Zell

" Hello Naruto , it's nice to see you again " said Selphie

" Hey you two " said Naruto

" Hey Naruto order foods and get here " said Sasuke

Naruto nodded . He order fries, Hamburger , and water . He walked to them .

" So Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura told me you three will be here for eight months " said Zell

" Do you have a plan us to do something ? " asked Selphie

" I have one " said Naruto with eating his foods

" What is the plan Naruto ? " asked Sasuke

" Get Squall and Rinoa together again " said Naruto

" Me and Zell already tried that and we failed " said Selphie

" If you guys use my plan , I guarantee you two won't failed " said Naruto

" Then what is your plan Naruto ? " asked Sasuke

" First we capture Rinoa , second we tell Squall that Rinoa is captured and tell him also if he don't come she will be killed , third I will be the kidnapper telling Squall I would killed her if her doesn't do anything " said Naruto

" That's a risky plan you got Naruto " said Zell

" I know , but love between those two can only be united if oneof those two is in life-death situation " said Naruto

" All right Naruto we will do it " said Selphie

" Yeah Naruto tell us our part in your plan " said Sakura

" Sasuke and Sakura will capture her but make sure she doesn't see you two . Zell and Selphie tell Squall about Rinoa captured , act like it really happen . " said Naruto

" I hope your plan is succed Naruto " said Sasuke

" Don't worry Sasuke it will " said Naruto

Sakura and Sasuke captured Rinoa with sleeping genjutsu . Zell and Selphie telled Squall about Rinoa captured , first he ignore them . But when he heard she will be killed . He ask them where she is . They telled Squall Rinoa is in the park . Squall run to the park . He saw Rinoa and the kidnapper who is wearing a mask and holding a Katana to her neck .

" YOU BASTARD LET HER GO " yelled Squall

" I thought you didn't care about what happen to this bitch " said the mask man

" That bitch is my girlfriend and I love her more than myself " said Squall

Rinoa is shock hearing this . She thought Squall is gonna ignore her , but she is wrong .

" Whatever you said , it won't change my mind I will killed her " said the mask man as he holding his Katana closer to Rinoa neck

" Please don't killed her , killed me instead if you want to . Just don't hurt her " said Squall

Rinoa cannot take this anymore . Naruto release her . She is running to Squall , she is hugging him . Meanwhile Naruto is hungry so he flickered himself and went to Cafetaria

" Squall , did you mention what you said ? " said Rinoa

" Yes , I love you Rinoa " said Squall

" I love you to Squall " said Rinoa

They both kissed each other , but they broke it up when they heard a laughter from Sasuke , Sakura , Zell , and Selphie

" What's so funny ? " said Squall

" You two , you guys have been in our plan " laughed Sasuke , Sakura , Zell , and Selphie

" Who is planning this ? " said Rinoa

" Naruto is the one who makes the plan and the told us to do it " said Zell and Selphie

" Where is Naruto ? " said Squall

" He was the mask man , he is right over...

" Where is he ? " said Zell

" We both now Naruto guys . He probably in the Cafetaria right now " said Sasuke and Sakura

All of them went to the Cafetaria . They saw Naruto is eating

" What took you guys so long to get here ? " said Naruto

" Naruto . Me and Rinoa want to say something to you " said Squall

" I think those two will beat up Naruto " said Zell

" I once agree with you Zell " said Selphie

" Nah they will said thank for what he did to them . Right Sakura ? " said Sasuke

" Right Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

" How about we make this a bet the losers will do what the winners said for one week " said Zell

" All right deal " said Sasuke

" Now let's see what will they do to Naruto " said Selphie

" Huh what do you two want to say ? " said Naruto

" We want to say thank for what you did to me and Rinoa Naruto " said Squall

" We won Sakura " said Sasuke

" All right Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

" We loose Selphie " said Zell

" This is all your fault for making a stupid bet " yelled Selphie

" What are those four so busy about ? " said Rinoa

" They must be making a bet for what will happen to me and looks like Selphie and Zell loose it . Isn't that right you four ? " said Naruto

Four of them nodded their head

" We don't know how to pay you back Naruto " said Squall

" You don't have to . That's what friend for" said Naruto

" Thank you Naruto " said Rinoa

/ Hey let me come out for a moment /

' _And what you do you want do use true rune to destroy things_ ' thought Naruto

/ No you idiot to find more power . I know a place in this world that have power like those GF /

_' Give me the location and I will teleport us there . I will let you change with me when we are there ' _

/ All right here is the location /

Bakura give the location of the place to Naruto , It was far south west from from here in the middle of the sea . Naruto understand where is it .

" Hello Naruto ? " said Rinoa " Are you there ? "

" Huh what did you say ? " said Naruto

" I said thank you Naruto " said Rinoa

" No problem " said Naruto as he stood up

" Naruto where are you going? " asked Rinoa

" I want to go outside for fresh air " said Naruto lying as he walked away from Cafetaria and teleported himself to the place Bakura said .

" Guys I think something is wrong with Naruto " said Sasuke

" There is nothing wrong with him " said Zell

" Zell is right Sasuke-kun . Maybe Kyuubi sensei wants to talk about something with him" said Sakura

" Who is Kyuubi ?" said Squall , Zell , and Selphie

" Kyuubi is king of the demons who is sealed inside Naruto " said Sakura

" WHAT " yelled Squall , Zell , and Selphie

" You must be joking Sakura " said Selphie

" No it's true , I saw him myself . It happen when Naruto and I in front of Ultimecia castle , he send me into his mind with a technique . Naruto and I saw a big cage , and It talk it telling us where are we and order us to kill Ultimecia " said Rinoa

They cannot believe this . Naruto is a demon

" So is this demon inside him is dangerous ? "asked Squall

" No it's not " said Sakura

They sighed in relief execpt Sasuke and Sakura

" Now back where I was saying. There is something wrong with Naruto . It wasn't sensei because sensei only talks to him if he sleeping " said Sasuke

" Then who is it talking to him ? " said Zell

" That's what we trying to find out " said Sasuke

" Maybe he has other personality " said Squall

" It's possible " said Sasuke

" Why do we think like this . Guys we just need to ask him " said Selphie

" You are right , we just need to wait for him " said Sasuke

- With Naruto -

Naruto is on somekind of construction in the middle of the sea . He already change with Bakura . Suddenly Bahamut comes out from nowhere

" What do you want human ? " said Bahamut

" You serve methat's what I want " said Naruto

" I never serve a weak human " said Bahamut

" Me weak " said Naruto as he raised his right hand _' Soaring bolt '_ . Bolts of lightning comes from nowhere and attacked Bahamut . Bahamut feel a little hurt .

" I can do more than that if you want " said Naruto

"Youare not weak human . Very well human I will lend you my power " said Bahamut as he disappeared

Naruto got the GF Bahamut . Naruto go deeper into the construction and found a big monster . Naruto banish the monster with the Millenium ring . Behind the monster lies a room . Naruto walks into the room . He found a GF name Eden . Then he take it and go back to Balamb garden . Naruto went to Cafetaria to see the guys .

" Hey guys " said Naruto

They looked at Naruto with serious eyes

" Why are you all looking at me like that " said Naruto

" Naruto , we knew you are hiding something from us. Tell us what it is"said Sasuke

" Spit it out Naruto " said Zell

" Yeah Naruto tell us what are you hiding " said Selphie ans Sakura

" What are you guys talking about " said Naruto

" Don't try to hide it Naruto or we beat it up out of you " said Squall

" You mean Kyuubi " said Naruto

" We all already know that Naruto , tell us the other one , the reason why are you suddenly blanking out " said Rinoa

" Oh you mean Bakura " said Naruto

" Who is Bakura ? " said Squall , Sasuke , Sakura , Zell , Selphie , and Rinoa

" Bakura is like my other personality , he lives inside my mind just like Kyuubi " said Naruto

" So that's why you are blanking out " said Rinoa

" I see Naruto what did you talk to him " said Sasuke

" About two GF " said Naruto

" What two GF do you mean Naruto?" said Sakura

" Bahamut and Eden " said Naruto

" That's impossible Bahamut and Eden only a myth " said Zell

" They are not myth again Zell " said Squall " They are real "

" How do you get it Naruto " said Selphie

" Don't know . Bakura changed with me . He is the one who get the two GF " said Naruto

" He can change with you ? " said Rinoa

" Yes he can , but he do it rarely " said Naruto

" All right Naruto thank you for telling us your secret " said Sasuke

_' Phew , they got me good.So glad I didn't reveal my last secret ' _thought Naruto ( It wasn't a True rune or the bloodline limit or the millenium item )

" Guys I'm tired I'm going to sleep " said Rinoa as she goes to her room

" Naruto we have a problem " said Sasuke

" What problem? " said Naruto

" We don't have a place to sleep " said Sasuke

" I forgot about that " said Naruto

" Don't worry Sasuke , you can sleep in my room " said Zell

" Yeah and Sakura can sleep in my room " said Selphie

" What about me ? " said Naruto

" You can use my room Naruto " said Squall " Here is the card to get into my room " He give Naruto a keycard

" Then where you will sleep? " said Naruto " Oh I know "

" Yeah you know about that stuff " said Squall as hewent to Rinoa room

" Naruto where is Squall going to sleep ? " said Zell

" I will tell you guys tomorrow morning " said Naruto as he walked away from Cafetaria to Squall room

" Guys did you know where is Squall going to sleep? " said Zell

" We just have to find out tomorrow " said Selphie " Let's go Sakura " as she and Sakura went to Selphie room

" Come on Zell I'm tired " said Sasuke

" Sorry I just curious about what Naruto going to say tomorrow morning " said Zell , They both went to Zell room for sleep .

- Tomorrow -

Naruto woke up from his sleep . He stood up and went to Cafetaria for eating , he saw Sakura , Sasuke , Selphie , and Zell . Naruto order some foods and walked to them .

" Naruto tell us about where is Squall sleeping yesterday " said Zell

" I want to know to Naruto " said Sasuke

" Yeah Naruto tell us we want to know " said Selphie and Sakura

" Don't you guys figure it out already . Squall is sleeping in Rinoa room with Rinoa " said Naruto

" WHAT " yelled Sasuke , Sakura , Zell , and Selphie

" If I were you guys , I didn't wanna think about it " said Naruto

" You right I don't wanna think about it either " said Sasuke

" Hey guys got any plan today ? " said Naruto

" Sorry guys me and Zell gonna visit Irvine and Quistis in Trabia Garden " said Selphie

" Yeah Sorry Naruto " said Zell

Zell and Selphie walked from Cafetaria

" So what are we going to do Naruto ? " asked Sasuke

" Go to a new world of course " said Naruto " You two ready "

" We ready Naruto " said Sakura

" Good " said Naruto as he use Kyuubi chakra for Fox teleportation , a portal opened . They jumped into the portal , they disappeared .

" **You three are all here I'm going to send you three to a new ****one** " said Kyuubi

" Where are we going next sensei ? " asked Sasuke

" **To a world that the future of your items** " said Kyuubi " **Here take these each of you** " Kyuubi give them three deck cards and three duel disk and three bags

" Whai is this device and cards Tousan ? " said Naruto

" **That device is for playing the cards. I will give you three the knowledgeof the game** " said Kyuubi

Kyuubi give them the knowledge of the game and send them to a new world .

" Where are we guys ? " said Sakura

They stood up

" I think we are in the middle of the island " said Sasuke

" You three wanna duel " said brown haired kid

" We don't want a ... Naruto interrupted

" Sure I will duel you " said Naruto

" That Naruto " said Sakura

" Don't worry Sakura he will be all right " said Sasuke

" All right new kid let see what you got " said brown haired kid

" I'll show you who is the new kid " said Naruto (Duel)

" Your first turn new kid " said brown haired kid

" Yeah whatever , I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in attack mode (1800) and one face down " "Your turn "

" I fuse avion and bustinatrix come Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) , attacked Sea serpent warrior "

" Open face down , Mirror force . Say bye bye to FlameWingman "

" Not bad new kid , I will put one card face down that's it "

" Yeah , first I use card destruction . I take new four cards .I sacrificed Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness to summon Jinzo , destroy his trap card . Attack him directly. " Naruto(8000) brown haired (5600)

" My turn , I use pot of greed , this lets me draw to more cards .I use spell card warrior returning alive to bring back Flame Wingman , summon sparkman , and fuse them toghether come Elemental hero shining flare wingman (2500) , Flare wingman has special power for each elemental hero in the grave yard , he got extra point (400) . So his attack will be (3200) , attacked Jinzo , but Flare wingman does not done yet , you got damage 2400 because of your Jinzo attackand I put one face down" Naruto(4800) brown haired (5600)

" Judai , If you want to duel at least tell us " said Asuka

" Yeah , Judai you have to tell us " said Misawa

" Sorry , I got exicted dueling this new kid , he is strong " said Judai

" We are in duel here " said Naruto " Let's continue "

" Sorry " said Judai

" My draw , I use pot of greed , this lets me draw to more cards . Thanks for the attack last turn but this ends now . "

" You cannot do that you have no monsters out " said Judai

" Let see if that' true. I use dark hole you flare wingman is destroyed . NextI use Cybernetic Fusion Support . I sacrificed half of my life point and use fusion to bring Cyber end dragon (4000) "

" That card " said Judai " Did you stole that card ? "

" I'm not , I use spell card Limiter Removal to double its attack . Cyber End dragon (8000) attack him directly " Naruto(2400) Judai (0)

" I told you he will be ok Sakura " said Sasuke

" That is Cyber End dragon he's using , Is that Ryo card ? " said Misawa

" Let me explain the situation here " said A fat man

" Chansellor " said Asuka ,Misawa , and Judai

" The Cyber End Dragon cards exist in this world are only three cards . Ryo have one , I have one , but the third Cyber End Dragon is missing . Seing you duel , I saw Cyber End Dragon . I know the third Cyber End Dragon owner must behere " said Chansellor " And you young man is the third owner of Cyber End Dragon , What's your name ? "

" Uzumaki Naruto old man " said Naruto

" Hey Naruto , you sholdn't revealed one of your strong cards " said Sasuke

" Yeah Naruto Sasuke-kun is right " said Sakura

" Sorry guys , but he is asking for it " said Naruto

" You three how would you like to join duel academy ? " said Chansellor

" Sure old man , we got nothing to do right now " said Naruto

" Execellent , Naruto you will be put in Slifer dorm , and you two ? " said Chansellor

" These two are Sakura and Sasuke , they are stronger than me old man " said Naruto

" Then you Sakura will be in Obelisk , and you Sasuke will be in Ra " said Chansellor " Judai , Asuka , and Misawa I want you three show our new students their dorm "

" Yes Chansellor " said Judai , Asuka , and Misawa

" Hey Naruto nice duel , want to do it again ? " said Judai

" Sure what's your name , and who are those two ? " said Naruto

" My name is Judai , and the girl is Asuka , and the black one is Misawa" said Judai

" Let me show you your new dorm Sakura "said Asuka walked away

" Thank you " said Sakura as she followed Asuka

" Let's go to Slifer dorm Naruto " said Judai

" Sure " said Naruto as he and Judai went to Slifer dorm

" Your name is Sasuke right , Let's go to Ra dorm " said Misawa

" Yeah " said Sasuke

Both of them went to Ra dorm

-With Naruto -

" This is Slifer dorm Naruto sorry its smalled " said Judai

" It's all right It got a nice view " said Naruto

" Let's go to my room and I will introduced you to Sho and Yamato " said Judai

" Sure " said Naruto

" Judai , who is that ? " said blue short kid

" Does he have a cheese burger I'm hungry ? " said fat kid

" Guys this is Naruto " said Judai " Naruto,the short one is Sho , the fat one is Yamato "

" Hey Naruto " said Sho

" Here cheese burger for you " said Naruto take aburger from his bag and throw it to Yamato

" Thanks Naruto " said Yamato

" Sho , Naruto here is the owner of Cyber End Dragon like your brother " said Judai

" Really Naruto , let me see " said Sho excited

" Here " said Naruto as he show the Cyber End Dragon card

" Wow , Naruto you must be strong as my brother " said Sho

" Yeah Naruto maybe you are stronger than him " said Yamato

" Hey Naruto how about one more duel ? " said Judai

" Sure let's duel " said Naruto

- With Sakura -

" Here is your room Sakura " said Asuka

" Thanks Asuka " said Sakura as she went to her room and sleep

- With Sasuke -

" Sasuke here is your room " said Misawa

" Thanks " said Sasuke

" Hey Sasuke want to duel now ? " said Misawa

" Maybe tomorrow I'm tired " said Sasuke as he go into his room and sleep

- With Naruto -

Asuka go into the harbor and see Ryou

" Ryo I have a news for you " said Asuka

" What is the news ? " said Ryo

" There is a new Slifer student name Naruto , he has a Cyber End Dragon just like you " said Asuka

" Really " said Ryo as he going to Slifer dorm

" Ryo where are you going ? " said Asuka

" Going to duel this Naruto " said Ryo

" I almost win " said Judai

" That's a good duel Judai " said Naruto

A door opened and Ryou come in to the room

" Big bro " said Sho " What are you doing here ? "

" You must be Naruto , I want to duel you " said Ryo

" Sure let's duel outside " said Naruto

They both go ouside , Judai ,Yamato , and Sho followed

" Duel "

" My turn first , I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode (2000)and one face down " " Your turn Ryo "

" Very well I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode (2100) attack Berserk Gorilla "

" Open face down : Negate attack "

" Then I will putonecard face down "

" My draw . I use pot of greed , this lets me draw to more cards . Next I sacrificed Berserk gorilla to bring out Macine king in attack mode (2200) and use spell card lightning vortex I delete this , and destroy your cyber dragon . Machine king attack him directly and one face down " Naruto(8000) Ryo (5800)

" Licious move , Naruto is good " said Yamato

" Maybe he can win against your brother Sho " said Judai

" There is a chance guys " said Sho

" Your done good I open my face down Call of the haunted rise Cyber dragon and I use fusion to fuse with another cyber dragon , come cyber twin dragon , attack machine king "

" Not so fast open reverse card : Mask of Weakness , your twin dragon attacked is stopped and decreased its attack by 700 points "

" I will put one face down "

" My turn , I use card of Demise it lets me draw until five cards and in five turns I discard all my cards . I sacrificed machine king come out The End of Anubis (2500) in attack mode and it has special power to any spell or any trap that affect moster are sent to graveyard . Now attack cyber twin dragon " Naruto (8000) Ryo(5400)

" Good , I use spell card pot of greed , this lets me draw to more cards from my deck . I use power bond to bring cyber end dragon with extra attack (5600) attacked Anubis " Naruto (5900) Ryou (5400)

"And cyber twin dragon will attack you directly " saidRyo " Your through " Naruto (300) Ryo (5400)

" Naruto is going to loose guys " said Sho

" It's not over yet Sho , he is going to win this " said Judai

" Not yet , because of power bond effect your life point decreased to " Naruto (300) Ryo(2600) " My turn I use card of destruction , I draw four new cards . I use dark hole , your twin dragon is destroyed . Next I use Cybernetic Fusion Support I sacrificed half of my life point and use fusion come Cyber end dragon attack him directly " said Naruto

Naruto(150) Ryo(0)

" I told you Sho " said Judai

" Naruto it seems you are stronger than I thought , but the next time we duel I will win " said Ryo as he walked away

" Good work Naruto. Now let's eat " said Yamato

" Yeah I'm hungry to " said Naruto

They went into the dining room of Slifer dorm and eat

" Hey Naruto could you teach me how to defeat cyber end dragon ? " said Judai

" Why do you want to know ? " said Naruto

" Well , I want to know how because maybe someday I'm going to duel him " said Judai

" Yeah , Naruto teach Judai how to beat it " said Sho

" Okay , I will give you a card that will destroy it , but you have to pay 1000 of your life point , you want to take it ? " said Naruto

" Sure I will take it " said Judai

" Here " said Naruto as he give Judai the card

" System down " remove allmachine type monster in field and in grave yard but pay 1000 of your life point " thanks Naruto , I will use it " said Judai " With this card I will beat Ryo for sure "

" Be careful when you use that card maybe Ryo will blocked it with magic jammer " said Naruto

" Oh yeah I never think of that , Guys do one of you have magic jammer so I can countered it with my own" said Judai

" Not me " said Sho

" Not me either " said Yamato

" Here you can have mine .Ihave two" said Naruto as he give Judai magic jammer

" Thanks Naruto " said Judai

" Guys I'm going to sleep see you tomorrow " said Naruto as he stood up and went to his room .

In his sleep

_' What do you want Bakura ? '_

/ I sense cards that like god cards. I want you to find information about this cards /

_' Fine I will askChansellor tomorrow '_

- Tomorrow -

- With Sasuke -

" Hey Sasuke remember what you said yesterday " said Misawa

" About dueling you sure " said Sasuke " Let's duel "

" Your first Sasuke "

" Whatever , I summon Swamp Battleguard in attack mode (1800) " " Your turn Misawa "

" I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode (1600) and two cards face down "

" My turn I play heavy storm both of your face down is destroyed . I summon Lava battle guard in attack mode (1550) it increased my Swamp battle guard attack by 500 attack Hydrogeddon " Sasuke (8000) Misawa (7100)

" I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode (1500) and one face down "

" My turn I attackOxygeddon with swampbattle guard "

" Open trap : Ring of destruction with this both of us take damage from attack of swamp battle guard " Sasuke (5700) Misawa (4800)

" Then I will put two card face down " " Your turn Misawa "

" I use pot of greed this lets me draw two more cards . I use silent doom to bring back Hydrogeddon in defence mode and open face down Bonding H20 . It lets me scraficed two Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon to bring out Water dragon in attack mode (2800) attack Lava battle guard " Sasuke (4150) Misawa (4800)

" I use Card of Sanctity this lets us draw until we're holding six cards. I use dark hole your water dragon is destroyed . Next I use devil sanctuary this give me two tokens , I open one of my face down Scape goat and I open the next one DNA surgery I choose dragon type monster , all monster or token change into a dragon "

" This combo is , you didn't tell me you have "

" Yes I have I sacrificed 3 scape goat dragon and 2 token dragon to bring out Five god dragon (5000)attak him directly " said Sasuke Sasuke(4150) Misawa(0)

" You got a good combo Sasuke " said Misawa " You are stronger than Naruto "

" Yeah I got a good combo , but the truth is Naruto is stronger than me and Sakura " said Sasuke

" So Naruto is lying to Chansellor " said Misawa

" That's Naruto for you , he always thinks his friend first than him and do everthing he can to make his friends happy " said Sasuke

" I have never thought a guy like that ever exist" said Misawa

- With Sakura -

" Hey Sakura wanna duel ? " said Asuka

" Sure " said Sakura

" Let's duel " said Sakura and Asuka

" Your fist Sakura " said Asuka

" I summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode (1800) and I will put one face down " " Your turn Asuka "

" I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode (1000) attack Sakura directly . and I put one faced down " Sakura (7000) Asuka (8000)

" I summon trap master in attack mode (500) destroy the trap . I use Tribute to the Doomed I discard this and your cyber tutu is destroyed . 7 Colored Fish attack her directly " Sakura (7000) Asuka (6200)

" I use pot of greed "

" Open trap card : Curse of darkness you get 1000 damage to your life point every time you use a spell card " Sakura (7000) Asuka (5200)

" I summon Etoile Cyber in defence (1600) and one face down "

" I use pot of greed this lets me draw two cards . I sacrificed 7 Colored Fish to bring out B.e.s. Crystal Core in atack mode (2100) . Trap master destroy its trap . B.e.s. Crystal Core atacked Etoile cyber trap master attack Asuka directly and put one face down" Sakura (7000) Asuka (4700)

" I use Warrior returning alife to bring back cyber tutu attack Sakura directly " Sakura (6000) Asuka (3700)

" I use Card of Sancity this lets us draw until we're holding six cards in our hands . Next I use ritual card Curse of the masked beast I sacrificed B.e.s. Crystal Core and trap master to bring out the masked beast(3200) . I use dark hole "

" Why do you use that your strong card can be destroyed "

" It's not I open my face down white hole , Now attack Asuka directly " Sakura (6000) Asuka (500) " Your turn Asuka "

" I give up " said Asuka

" Why do you give up Asuka ? " asked Sakura

" Because the purpose of this match is I only want to know your strong card " said Asuka

" Then you trick me " said Sakura

" I got you good Sakura " said Asuka

- With Naruto -

In the class room , Cronos is teaching about Millenium item, he is looking for a new victim beside Judai . He called Naruto

" You Naruto , explain to us the abilty of Millenium ring " said Cronos

"You are wrong Dr . Cronos there is not only one abilty but there is three ability of Millenium ring"

" Really , then explain to us the three ability of Millenium ring "

" First you can put people soul or your piece fo soul in any object do you want , second You can summon a monster with it and attack people with the monster , and third you can banish people to the shadow realm " said Naruto

All students in class and Cronos shocked. They all havethe same thought_' How did he know that ' _. The bell rings is the sign of the end of the class . Naruto , Judai , Sho , and Yamato go outsidetalking about their cards and ask Naruto how did he know the stuff in class .

" Hey Naruto I want to ask you a question " said Judai

" What question ? " said Naruto

" How did you know the abilities of the Millenium ring " said Judai

" Yeah Naruto tell us " said Sho

" I want to know why to " said Yamato

" I will tell you guys if youdon't tell anyone about it" said Naruto

" Sure we won't tell anyone right guys ? " said Judai

" Right " said Sho and Yamato

" Okay , here is why I know about the millenium ring " said Naruto as he showing them the millenium ring tied around his neck . They feel a little shocked .

" So that's why you know about it . You are the owner ofthe millenium ring " said Judai

" It's a little shock to me . Can you use it ? " said Sho

" Sure I can use it , but you guys don'thave to afraid . I use it only to people that hurt my friends " said Naruto " That reminds me I have to Chansellor to talk about something "

Naruto went to Chansellor office

" Hello Naruto , Can I help you with something ? " said Chansellor

" Yeah , I sense cards that like God cards in this academy , is it true ? " said Naruto , Chansellor feel shocked

" How did you sense those cards Naruto ? " said Chansellor

" Because of this " said Naruto as he showed the Chansellor the millenium ring around Naruto neck

" I see , Yes Naruto there is cards that like god cards in this academy " said Chansellor " It is called Emperor god cards "

" Emperor god cards , where are these cards ? " said Naruto

" Below you " said Chansellor

" Below me " said Naruto " That means you buried it underground "

" Yes Naruto but unlike god cards , these cards have a legend. If this cards ever seen the light of day the world will be destroyed " said Chansellor

" We don't know that until I try it " said Naruto " Besides I wield the millenium ring , surely I can cancel the bad effect of the cards "

" Then let's go the place Naruto " said Chansellor carrying a black box as he walked away to the place . Naruto followed him . They went underground . Chansellor open the seven gates , He and Naruto go into surface and the place where those cards stayed . They saw cards in the middle of the forest

" Are those ? " said Naruto " Emperor god cards "

" Yes Naruto , why don't you use it ? " said Chansellor

" Sure " said Naruto as he took the cards and try one of it . He tried Hamon Lord of Striking thunder . " I told you Chansellor , I can cancel its effect "

" Very well than Naruto I will give you the Emperor God cards " said Chansellor

/ Good you got the cards now tell that fat man to called Pharaoh brat to come here. I wanted to duel him for revenge he beat me last time /

_' Whatever Bakura '_

" Chansellor could you called Yugito comehere ? " said Naruto " I want to duel him with these cards "

" Very well Naruto , I will called Mr. Mutou to come here . Your match with the King of games will be watched by the entire students " said Chansellor .

" It's okay with me " said Naruto

Chansellor called Mr . Mutou to come to duel academy . Yugi arrived at the duel academy . ( This Yugi still have Millenium puzzle ) .

" Why do you called me here Chansellor ? " said Yugi

" I called you here Mr.Mutou because I want you to duel one of my new students " said Chansellor

" Sure , but is this new studentis strong enough against me ? " said Yugi

" Yes he is . He posses the Emperor god cards . And He wanted to duel you Mr .Mutou with using your own god cards" said Chansellor

" Okay where is he ? " said Yugi

" He is on the duel stagewaiting for you " said Chansellor " Now followed me Mr. Mutou to the duel stage "

Yugi followed Chansellor to duel stage . He saw all students in seat and a white man in standing on duel stage .

" Is that Yugi Mutou ? " said Asuka " What is he doing here ? "

" Chansellor said Yugi gonna duel Naruto " said Judai

" I'm sureNaruto will loose against the king of games " said Sho

" Don't be so sure Sho . I heard from Chansellor Naruto posses God cards diffirent from Yugi , and he wanted to duel him with his own god cards" said Misawa

Asuka , Sho , Judai feel shocked at the statement

" Then this match will be the biggest duel in the history . God cards against God cards . I don't know who will win " said Judai

" Naruto will do fine . Right Sakura " said Sasuke

" Right , Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

Yugi stepped up in the duel stage

" Ryou is that you ? " said Yugi

" I'm not Ryou , I'm Naruto " said Naruto " Let the Pharaoh out I wanted to duel him "

/Aibou let me take over /

_' Okay ' _Yugi changed with Yami Yugi

" How did you know about me ? " said Yugi

" Bakura told me about you " said Naruto " He want to beat you for last time you beat him "

" Then let the Tomb robber out " said Yugi

Naruto changed with Bakura

" Long time no see Pharaoh freak" said Bakura

" You Tomb robber , you manipulated him to do this aren't you ? " said Yugi

" No I'm not manipulated him. He do it gladly . Unlike my previous host this one is a perfect host for me . Now let's duel Pharaoh " said Bakura

" I will beat you like last time " said Yugi

" Duel "

" I summon Queens knight in defence mode(1800)and one reverse card " " Your turn Tomb robber "

" I use field spell fallen paradise . This lets me draw two more cards every turn . I sent three spell cards to graveyard to bring Hamon lord of Striking Thunder in attack mode (4000) attack Queens knight "

" Open reverse card : Sworld of revealing light , with this you cannot attack for three turns "

" Then I put one face down " " Your turn Pharaoh "

" I summon kings knight , if kings knight and queens knight in the field . I can summon jack knight from my deck . I sacrificed three of my monsters to bring out Obelisk the Tormentor in attack mode (4000) and one reverse card "

" My turn I can draw two more cards . I use card of sancity this lets us drawuntil six cards . I send three trap cards to the graveyard to bring Uria lord of searing flames in attack mode (3000) " " Your turn pharaoh "

" I summonThe tricky in attack mode (2000). Obelisk the Tormentor attack Uria " Bakura (7000) Yugi (8000) Bakura laughed

" What's so funny tomb robber ? " said Yugi

" You .You are a fool .I draw two more cards . I summon humanoid slime in defence mode (2000) . I send two trap cards to the graveyard to bring Uria lord of searing flames in attack mode (5000) "

" I use card of sancity this lets us draw until we hold six cards . I open reverse card tricky four this lets me sacrificed the tricky and I got three tricky . I sacrificed three tricky to summon Winged dragon of Ra in attack mode (6000) attack Uria . I put one reverse card . I end my turn " Bakura (6000) Yugi (8000)

" The effect of sword of revealing light is over so I can attack .I get to draw two cards . I send three trap cards to bring Uria back in attack mode (8000) attack Ra and I put one face down " " Your turn Pharaoh " Yugi (6000) Bakura (6000)

" Naruto is good he can stand up againstYugi " said Asuka

" Maybe he can beat Yugi and become the new king of games " said Sho

" Hey I will become the king of games not Naruto " said Judai

" True but he beat you Judai " said Misawa

" Let's just watch the duel guys " said Sasuke

They continue to watch the duel

" My turn , I use Monster reborn to bring back Ra in phoenix mode destroy all the monster in His field . Now Obelisk attack him directly "

" Open face down : Waboku damage I receive become Zero "

" Then I end my turn "

" My draw pharaoh . I draw two more cards . Isend one trap card to bring back Uria in attack mode (9000) attack Obelisk"

" Iopen my reverse card : Nutrient Z I got 4000 life point " Bakura (6000) Yugi (5000)

" I put one face down you are lucky this turn pharaoh "

" My draw . I use dark hole your Uria is destroyed . I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode (1400) attack him directly " Bakura (4600) Yugi (5000)

" And I put two reverse cards and end my turn "

" You will pay for that pharaoh . I draw two more cards . I use pot of greed , this lets me draw two more cards . I use card destruction . I got six new cards . I use dark hole your dragon is gone . I use Cybernetic Fusion Support , I sacrificed half of my life point and use fusion to bring Cyber end dragon (4000) in attack mode and use limiter removal to double its attack Cyber dragon attack him directly (8000) your loose pharaoh "

" Not yet : I open my trap : Ring of destrcution the attack its stopped and we both got damage from cyber end dragon attack point , but not me because I open my other face down : Ring of defence "

" This is not over pharaoh : I open my face down : magic jammer "

A loud exposion of smoke in the duel stage . Evereone in the seats wondering who is the winner of this duel .

" Who is the winner ? " said Asuka

" I don't know " said Sho

" Maybe they ending up tied in this duel " said Misawa

" Let's just see the result guys " said Sasuke

Bakura (0) Yugi (0)

/ That damn Pharaoh I will get him next time /

_' Yeah whatever now let me take control '_ thought Naruto Bakura changed with Naruto

_' Atem are you okay ? '_ thought Yugi

/ He's got stronger from last time , but luckly this duel ends in tied . I have to be careful if I duel him next time. Changed with me Yugi /

_' Okay ' _thought Yugi Atem changed with Yugi

The smoke cleared revealed two young man with life point both zero . They both stood up .

" Great duel Yugi . I hope you I can duel you again " said Naruto offering his right hand as shack

" Yeah we will duel again " said Yugi as he shacking Naruto right hand with his own .

All students cheered for the two great duelist . Sasuke , Sakura , Misawa , Judai , Asuka , and Sho running toNaruto .

" That was the most amazing duel I have ever seen . Great job Naruto " said Judai

" Yeah Naruto , maybe next time you can beat Yugi " said Sho " And become the new king of games "

" You are a good duelist Naruto " said Asuka

" Good job Naruto. I can learn new dueling strategies from this duel " said Misawa

" Now that's the Naruto I know " said Sasuke

" Yeah Naruto you maybe baka but you are really good in that duel " said Sakura

" Thanks guys " said Naruto , he saw yugi walking away from the duel stage

" Yugi the next time we duel I will defeat you " said Naruto

" I will wait for that time to come " said Yugi as he continued walking away from the duel stage .

" Naruto because you did a good job in duel with the king of games . I will put you in Obelisk blue " said Chansellor

" Hear that Naruto , you will be in Obelisk blue " said Judai

" Naruto you will the same level as Ryo " said Asuka

" I'm sorry guys but I have to refuse to be in Obelisk blue " said Naruto

Every one feel shocked about this

" Why do you have to refuse such an offer Naruto ? " said Judai

" Yeah Naruto , if I were you I will accept it " said Sho

" Because I'm going to quit the duel Academy with Sasuke and Sakura " said Naruto " Right Sakura , Sasuke ? "

" I guess this is time to go " said Sasuke

" Yeah Sasuke-kun I agree " said Sakura

Every one feel more shocked than last time

" Why do you have to quit Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura? " said Asuka

" Yeah you three . You guys are very good in dueling " said Judai

" Sasuke you answered this question " said Naruto

" Guys , we are not from this world . Our time in this world is almost up . We have to go back to our own world " said Sasuke

" Yeah guys what Sasuke-kun said istrue " said Sakura

Some are happy hearing this , but most of them are sad

" But you guys will come back right ? " said Judai

" Yeah we will come back someday " said Naruto

" Then promise me when you come back here you gonna duel me Naruto " said Judai

" Sure I promise " said Naruto , A portal opened in the sealing , Naruto , Sasuke , and Sakura are flying into the portal

" It was fun time with you guys , and Judai ? " said Naruto

" Huh ? " said Judai

" I think Asuka likes you " said Naruto

At this statement Asuka blushed because her secret has been opened

" See you next time guys " , The three of them are all disappeared

" Asuka , did Naruto said is true ? "asked Judai

" Yeah Judai , it's true " said Asuka blushing

" Then why didn't you tell me ? " said Judai

" I-i was to afraid if I tell you will refuse me " said Asuka blushing

" You didn't have to afraid to tell me , I wouldn't refuse you Asuka " said Judai as he kissed her

They kissed for a few seconds , they released each other

" I like you to Asuka " said Judai

" Thank you Judai " said Asuka

" I guess what Sasuke said is true about Naruto " said Misawa

" What about Naruto Misawa ? " asked Judai

" He always thinks his friends first than him and do everthing he can to make his friends happy " said Misawa

" Judai , all of this is because Naruto doing " said Asuka " We all never said or do anything nice to him , but he gave us everything he has to make his friends happy . Like he did to us " said Asuka

" Yeah the next time he is here , we both gonna said thanks to him for what he done to us " said Judai " We all gonna see them again guys "

" YEAH " yelled Misawa , Sho , and Asuka

The three of them are in Makai world

" **So you three are done in that world** " said Kyuubi

" Yeah sensei we all done in that world " said Sasuke

" But I promise something to someone Tou-san . We will go into that world someday " said Naruto

" **Is what my kit said is true you two** ? " said Kyuubi

" Yeah Kyuubi sensei , what Naruto said is true " said Sakura

" Yeah sensei , what Naruto said is true " said Sasuke

" **That's good my kit** " said Kyuubi

" Um Kyuubi sensei , do you any world that good in weapons? Because I need one . " said Sakura

" **Yes I know , the world is full of demons** " said Kyuubi " **I will send you three there** "

Kyuubi send three of them into the world that full of demons

" Where are we guys ? " said Sakura

" Don't know " said Naruto

" Hey , there is a group of people coming here guys " said Sasuke

They met with fourpeople , the white haired one pointed his sword to Naruto

" Who are you ? " said the white haired man

" Inuyasha don't be rude " said Kagome " Sit boy "

Inuyasha falled to the ground

" I'm sorry for his behavior please forgive him " said black haired girl

" It's ok " said Naruto

" What was that for Kagome " said Inuyasha

" That's for your behavior Inuyasha " said Kagome

" Miss Kagome is right Inuyasha " said a monk

" Shut up Miroku " said Inuyasha as he stood up and pointed his sword again to Naruto

" Inuyasha don't do it again " said Kagome

" You , you have a lot stronger demon aura than Naraku . Who are you ? " said Inuyasha

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto container of Kyuubi no kitsune " said Naruto

Kagmoe , Miroku , and the girl feel surprised

" Who is Kyuubi ? " said Inuyasha

" Inuyasha , Kyuubi is the king of all demons " said Kagome

" Yes Inuyasha , Kyuubi no kitsune is king of all youkai . That includes you as Hanyou " said Miroku

" I have heard the legend about Kyuubi , people said a swing of his tail can destroy a mountain " said the girl " I didn't know he is sealed inside human "

" So that's why you got a strong demon aura " said Inuyasha " Do you know Naraku ? "

" Naraku , you mean the demon that collect the shards of jewels of thefour soul " saidSakura

"Yes , we also searching the shards besides Naraku " said Inuyasha

" What's your name ? " said Naruto

" My name is Inuyasha , the wench here is Kagome , the pervert monk is Miroku , and the bitch over there is Sango " said Inuyasha

" What did you say Inuyasha ! " said Kagome , Miroku , and Sango

They beat up Inuyasha until Inuyasha falled to the ground

" What's yours name ? " asked Kagome

" My name is Sasuke , and this girl is Sakura " said Sasuke

" Guys , I have an Idea " said Naruto

" Wht is your Idea Naruto ? " said Sakura

" How about we help these guys searching the shards ? " said Naruto

" Not bad Idea Naruto " said Sasuke

" Yeah Naruto maybe I can a weapon for me in the journey " said Sakura

" You guys wanna join us ? " said Sango

" How about it Miss Kagome ? " said Miroku

" Well I agree you three can join us " said Kagome " And I wouldn't mind to have strong guys in our team since Inuyasha have been beaten by Sesshomaru "

" Hey I'm not that weak you know " said Inuyasha

" Oh yeah Inuyasha the last time we met him we run away like cowards " said Miroku

" Who is Sesshomaru ? " said Sakura

" Sesshomaru is Inuyasha brother but he is a full yokai not like Inuyasha " said Sango

" What's this guy look like ? " asked Sasuke

" He is white long haired long man with four whisker marks carrying two swords" said Kagome

" Guys , I think that guy Sesshomaru is coming this way " said Naruto

They all saw Sesshomaru , a little girl , and a little demon

" You this time I will kick your ass " said Inuyasha

" Foolish little brother " said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru . He is attacking with his Tessaiga " Wind Scar " , but it was blocked by Sesshomaru Tokijin technique " Kenatsu " . Inuyasha keep charging with his Tessaiga but was blocked by Tokijin. Later Sesshomaru caught Tessaiga by his own bare hand and kicked Inuyasha away to the groups , Sesshomaru is now holding Tokijin in his right hand and Tessaiga in his left hand . The groups look at Inuyasha

" Inuyasha , are you okay ? " said Kagome

" I'm fine but my Tessaiga " said Inuyasha

" What we should do know ? " said Miroku

" I think we have to run away again " said Sango

" Not while we around , Hey Sasuke " said Naruto

" What ? " said Sasuke

" Wanna try our gun blade at this guy " said Naruto as he summoned his gun blade Revolver and grab it

" Sure " said Sasuke as he summoned his gun blade Hyperion and use it

Sasuke and Naruto both charged at Sesshomaru . They attacked him with their gun blade , Sesshomaru had a difficult time blocking the attacks of Naruto and Sasuke .They both keep attacking him , until Sasuke managed to throw away Tokijin in Sesshomaru right hand , Sesshomaru use wind scar at Sasuke . Sasuke use kage bunshin before its to late . Naruto use hiraishin no jutsu to get behind Sesshomaru . Naruto attacked him from behind and throw away Tessaiga in Sesshomaru left hand with Revolver. Sasuke appeared from behind Sesshomaru they both combined their gun blades and managed to send Sesshomaru flying in the air , he is falled to the ground with an X cross in his chest. The little girl and little demon looked at Sesshomaru . Meanwhile the group cheering for Naruto and Sasuke winning against Sesshomaru . Inuyasha get his Tessaiga and sheated it .

" You two are strong maybe even stronger than Inuyasha " said Miroku

" What did you say Miroku ! " said angry Inuyasha

" Miroku is right Inuyasha , Naruto and Sasuke are stronger than you " said Sango

" Nah , we didn't that strong you know , Inuyasha probably stronger than me . If he did unlock another formsof Tessaiga " said Naruto

" What did you mean ? " said Inuyasha

" What Naruto mean is if you can use another forms of Tessaiga you can win against this guy " said Sasuke " Right Sakura ? "

" Right Sasuke-kun " said Sakura

" How many form of Tessaiga have you unlock ? " said Naruto

" Two form " said Inuyasha

" Inuyasha thereare five form of Tessaiga , you can use only two . The three others are Crimson , Diamond and Dragon scaled Tessaiga " said Naruto

" How did you know the forms of Tessaiga ? " said Inuyasha

" Hey Me , Sasuke , and Sakura have been trained under Kyuubi himself , so it's obvious we about that stuff " said Naruto " Right guys ? "

" Right " said Sasuke and Sakura

" Yeah Inuyasha what Naruto said is true " said Sakura

" If you knowabout Tessaiga I suggest Naruto become Inuyasha sensei" said Kagome

" I agree with Miss Kagome " said Miroku

" Maybe Naruto can also teach Inuyasha how to behave around people " said Sango

" Why are you three keep mocking me I'm weak ? " said Inuysaha

" We didn't mock you Inuyasha " said Kagome " Naruto can you become Inuyasha sensei ? "

" I can , but did Inuyasha wants me as he's sensei ? " said Naruto

" If you can teach me to become strong than Sesshomaru then you can become my sensei " said Inuyasha

" All right " said Naruto

" Guys how about we go to the village ? " said Kagome

They all went to the village. Kagome , Sango , and Sakura are in Bath , Miroku is peeping them through window . Sasuke is sleeping in Kaede hut . Meanwhile Naruto is teaching Inuyasha about Tessaiga third form

" All right Inuyasha I will give you the third form of Tessiga " said Naruto " Now give me your Tessaiga first "

Inuyasha give Naruto his Tesssaiga , Naruto make hand seals andsummoned a vial of blood . He bathed the Tessaigawith the blood .

" What are you doing to myTessaiga ? " said Inuyasha

" Inuyasha , this is the step of Tessaiga becoming the third form " said Naruto , The Tessaiga transform into a crimson sword

" Now give it a swing " said Naruto as he throw the Tessaiga to Inuyasha . Inuyasha catch the Tessaiga , He swing the new tessaiga to a big rock . It destroy the rock with a single swing

" Is that what I did with a single swing ? " said Inuyasha

" Yes , this crimson form can destroy strong barriers " said Naruto " But you have the mastered the third form first "

" Don't worry about that . With this form I can defeat Sesshomaru " said Inuyasha

" No Inuyasha Sesshomaru is stronger than you , even if you master the third form " said Naruto

" What , but how ? " said Inuyasha

" Because Sesshomaru have mastered all techniques of Tokijin , if you want to defeat him . You have to mastered the four form of Tessaiga " said Naruto

" Then give me the four form of Tessaiga " said Inuyasha

" Not until you mastered the third form . After I see you get use to it I will give you the four form " said Naruto

" Fine , I will master this form first " said Inuyasha

Under Naruto training in the end of day Inuyasha haveget used to the third form of Tessaiga . Both of them went to Kaede hut . It was already night

" How is your training Inuyasha ? " asked Kagome

" Just Fine " said Inuyasha

" How is he doing in his training Naruto ? " said Miroku

" Inuyasha is good , he can usethe third form of Tessaigain the end of the day" said Naruto " Tomorrow I will see if he can use it well and give him the four form "

" Naruto could you teach him to behave also ? " said Sango

" I don't think Inuyasha wants me to teach that " said Naruto

" You heard him Sango , he don't want to change me " said Inuyasha

" Um guys , Do you know any blacksmith around here ? " said Sakura

" Yes we know a blacksimth Sakura . What do you want to do ? " said Kagome

" I want to ask him to make me a weapon " said Sakura

" Ok then tomorrow me , Miroku , Sango and Sakura will go to theTotosai " said Kagome

" I can join if you want to " said Sasuke " I want to ask him to forge my gun blade "

" Sure you can Sasuke , while Naruto is training Inuyasha . We go to Totosai " said Kagome

" Sasuke catch " said Naruto as he throw his gun blade to Sasuke

" Naruto isn't this your gun blade " said Sasuke " Do you want me to hold it ? "

" No I want you to also forge my gun blade while I'm teaching Inuyasha " said Naruto

" Sure " said Sasuke

- Tomorrow -

Sasuke , Sakura , Kagome , Miroku , and Sango went to Totosai place

" What's bring you all here and where is Inuyasha ? " said Totosai

" Inuyasha is training under Naruto right now " said Kagome

" Who is Naruto ? " said Totosai

" Naruto is the vessel of Kyuubi no kitsune " said Sasuke

" Kyuubi , teaching Inuyasha . That's possible " said Totosai " Why do you guys here then ? "

" Um , Sakura here need a weapon Totosai-san " saidMiroku

" Well if you want a weapon you have to give me a tooth " said Totosai

" I have a tooth of Kyuubi with me " said Sakura as she summoned abig tooth

" That's the Kyuubi tooth , I will be happy to make you a weapon " said Totosai " Which type of weapon do you want ? "

" I want a katana type " said Sakura

" Can you aslo forge my gun blade and this one to? " said Sasuke as he showed Totosai his gun blade and Naruto gun blade

" What a strange weapon type " said Totosai

" And my Hiraikotsu , to Totosai-san " said Sango

" I will be finish in four hours doing all the job" said Totosai " Meanwhile you guys can wait here "

" We will Totosai-san " said Miroku

- With Naruto and Inuyasha -

Naruto summoned a barrier of diamond

" Now try to destroy that barrier with your crimson Tessaiga Inuyaha " said Naruto

Inuyasha nodded his head , he attack the barrier of diamond with his crimson Tessaiga . But the Barrier of diamond didn't even have a scratch on it . He tried to attack barrier the five times Naruto stopped him

" All right that's enough " said Naruto " I can see you use the third form well "

" You said this form can destroy any barriers , are you lying to me ? " said Inuyasha

" No I'm not . This barrier can only be destroyed by the four form of Tessaiga " said Naruto " Now I will give you the four form , give me you Tessaiga first "

Inuyasha give Tessaiga to Naruto . Naruto make hand seals in Tessaiga first form . It now transform into diamond sword .

" Now try it again " said Naruto as he throw Tessaiga to Inuyasha . Inuyasha catch it . Inuyasha tried again with the diamond Tessaiga , this time he did oit . He cut the Barrier in two but Inuyasha feel strange

" What happen to my body , I feel like used half of my energy " said Inuyasha

" I see what happen here , You can use the four form . But you body is not strong enough to use the four form " said Naruto

" Then what should I do ? " said Inuyasha

" There are two ways to make your body strong enough , the slow way and the fast way your choice Inuyasha " said Naruto

" I want the fast way " said Inuyasha

" Okay " said Naruto as he make hand seals his hand glows red . He send some of his chakra to Inuyasha .

" How is it feel ? " said Naruto

" I feel strong " said Inuyasha

" Now try again " said Naruto as he summoned another diamond barrier

Inuyasha nodded . He attack and cut the diamond barrier with his diamond Tessaiga . This time he didn't feel tired

" Good , now try to get to use of the four form , after you done that I will give you the final form of Tessaiga " said Naruto

" Fine " said Inuyasha

- With the rest of the groups -

" It is done " said Totosai

" Where is my weapon Totosai-san ? " asked Sakura

" Here it is " as he give Sakura a katana 120cmlong with white handle and black sheath

" What is the name andability of my weapon ? " said Sakura

" It is called Masamune , its ability can be combined with your Ice power " said Totosai

" Where are the gun blades Totosai-san ? " asked Sasuke

" Here they are " said Totosai as he gives Sasuke both gun blades . Sasuke grab them and save them in scrolls

" I make a few modifications in them " said Totosai

" What modifications Totosai-san ? " asked Sasuke

" This one (Hyperion) I put light element in it and the other one I put dark element " said Totosai

" Are there new abilities of both gun blades ? " asked Sasuke

" The one with light element can revive people and send people to land of dead . The one with dark element can revive demon and summon hell dragon , but be careful summoning the hell dragon its power can cause mass destruction " said Totosai

" Don't worry about that , The owner of the other gun blade is Naruto " said Sasuke

" I see , the Kyuubi himself so I don't have to worry " said Totosai " Here your Hiraikotsu " , He give Sango her katana

" Thank you Totosai-san " said Sango

" Guys we done here , how about we go back to the village ? You can come with us Totosai-san " said Kagome

" Yes I would like to see how Inuyasha doing and see Kyuubi himself " said Totosai

They all went to the village , They go into Kaede hut , They saw Inuyasha sleeping and Naruto leaning against the wall

" How is Inuyasha doing Naruto ? " asked Kagome

" He's fine , he is tired after getused tothe four form of Tessaiga " said Naruto

" Naruto here's your gun blade " said Sasuke as he throw a scroll to Naruto , he catch it

" Thanks " said Naruto

" Ah so this is Kyuubi " said Totosai

" Excuse me ? " said Naruto

" Naruto he is the black smith who make Sakura weapon , and forge my blade , your weapon and Sasuke weapon " said Sango

" Thank you for forging my blade " said Naruto

" It is my honour to do it Kyuubi sama " said Totosai

" How is your blade Sakura ? " said Naruto

" I like my weapon Naruto " said Sakura

" How Inuyasha in his training ? " said Miroku

" He is a hard head one , he want the fast way to master the four form of Tessaiga " said Naruto

" That'sthe Inuyasha I know " said Miroku

" Guys it already night how about we all went to sleep ? " said Kagome

They all nodded his head . In night Naruto woke up and walked outside for fresh air . He sense demon aura like Inuyasha told him about Naraku demon aura . He followed the aura , it leads him to a grass field . He saw a woman with black hair and a girl

" Who are you two ? " said Naruto

" I'm Kagura and this is Kanna " said Kagura

" Are you two Naraku servants ? " said Naruto

" Yes we are " said Kanna and Kagura

" Why do you follow that freak ? " said Naruto

" Because he hold both our hearts " said Kagura

" If we don't follow Naraku he will killed us " said Kanna

" Is that the only reason you follow that freak ? " said Naruto

" No we both don't have any reasons than that " said Kagura

" I can give you new hearts if you want " said Naruto

" You can " said Kagura and Kanna feel surprised

" Of course I can , wait a minute " said Naruto as he use the Millenium ring and bring two hearts from shadow realm and put them in their bodies

" Thank you " said Kanna

" You freed us , who are you ? " said Kagura

" I'm Naruto vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune " said Naruto

" The Kyuubi , that's explain how you freed us and the strong demon aura coming from you " said Kanna

" How do we repay you back ? " said Kagura

" You two don't have to " said Naruto

" No we really appreciate your help , we want to help you in any way we can " said Kanna

" Well you two can join the gang and help fight Naraku" said Naruto

" Okay we will " said Kaguraand Kanna

" Follow me " said Naruto

Both of them followed Naruto to the Village , they both sleep ina hut . Naruto sleep outside in a tree .

- Tomorrow -

Kagome is practising with her arrows and bow , Miroku is still sleeping , Sango is in bath , Sasuke and Sakura are training with their blades , Inuyasha is searching Naruto . He ask Sakura and Sasuke

" Do you two see Naruto ? " said Inuyasha

" No we don't see him , he's probably sleep outside " said Sasuke

" If you see him , then tell me " said Inuyasha

" Sure Inuyasha " said Sakura

Inuyasha continue to looked Naruto , he found him sleeping on atree . He throw a rock at him . Naruto catch the rock even if he were a sleep . Then Naruto open his eyes

" Hey how about my training ? " said Inuyasha

" Sorry , I got sleep last night . " said Naruto as he teleported himself to the ground

" Why do you sleep outside ? You suppose to be sleeping in Kaede hut last night " said Inuyasha

" I got a new friends and I let them sleep in there " said Naruto

" Who's this new friends of yours ? " asked Inuyasha

" Let see , oh yeah . They are Kanna and Kagura "said Naruto

" Kagura and Kanna , don't you knowthey are Naraku servants ? " said Inuyasha

" No they are not Naraku servants anymore . " said Naruto

" What makes you so sure ? " asked Inuyasha

" Naraku is making them slave by taking their hearts . I give them new hearts so they are free " said Naruto

" You can do that ? " asked Inuyasha feel surprised

" Of course I can " said Naruto " Now let's begin your training "

" Sure " said Inuyasha

" How many moves you can do with the one to four forms of Tessaiga ? " asked Naruto

" Only three , I didn't make a move with the four form yet " said Inuyasha

" Before I give you the final form of Tessaiga , you must make a move with the four form " said Naruto " Here's a scroll contained the four form move "

Naruto summoned a scroll and throw it to Inuyasha . He catch it .

" I have to study this first . I hate study " said Inuyasha " Don't you have any fast way like before ? "

" No I don't . This time you have to do it in slow way" said Naruto

" Fine " said Inuyasha as he jumped to a branch a tree and start studying the scroll .

" Tell me when you are done " said Naruto as he walked away to Sasuke and Sakura

" Hey guys , howare you twodoing ? " said Naruto

" Naruto shouldn't you suppose to train Inuyasha ? " asked Sakura

" Yes , I train him . He is studying a scroll right now " said Naruto " What are you two been up to ? "

" We are sparring with our blades Naruto " said Sasuke " Wanna spare with me ? "

" Sure " said Naruto as he summoned his gun blade " There is something diffirent with my gun blade I feel dark energy coming from it. "

"Sorry I forgot to tell you yesterday Naruto . Your gun blade has been put dark element . Like mine he put light element in my gun blade " said Sasuke

"Are there any new abilities of my gun blade ? " asked Naruto

" Yes they are , your gun blade can revive demons and summon hell dragon to destroy your enemies , it doesn't matter human or demons . They both will be destroyed by hell dragon. " said Sasuke " And be careful summoning hell dragon its power is destructive "

" Sure I won't use it until I really need it " said Naruto " Now lets spar "

Sasuke nodded . Naruto charged to Sasuke with his gun blade . Sasuke blocked with his own . Naruto and Sasuke jumped back . They landed on the ground . Naruto use dark element inside his gun blade , Sasuke do the something also . Naruto charged with speed , Sasuke dash the ground and moving quickly . When their blades touching each other , there was an explosion . Naruto is flying to a tree , Sasuke is flying to the ground . They both stood up and walked to each other. Sakura are healing them with her true water .

" You got me good Sasuke " said Naruto " But next time I won't lose "

" Just try Naruto I will beat you like this time " said Sasuke

" That's is a good sparring you two " said Sakura

" I better go back to Inuyasha " said Naruto " See you later you two " Naruto went to Inuyasha

" You finish reading that ? " said Naruto

" Yeah I'm finish " said Inuyasha

" Then show me your move " said Naruto as he summoned a diamond barrier

Inuyasha transform his Tessaiga into diamond Tessaiga , He attack it with an attack" Kongosoha " . The diamond barrier has been destroy to thousand pieces . The Tessaiga changed it form back to the first form .

" Good , you can make move of the Tessaiga in four form " said Naruto " Now I will give you the final form " as he make hand seals and touch Inuyasha fore head . Inuyasha falled to the ground . He woke up in somekind of a sewer

" Where the hell am I ? " said Inuyasha

" We are in my mind , follow me " said Naruto

Inuyasha followed Naruto to a big cage

" What's inside this cage ? " asked Inuyasha

" **What brings you here my kit** ? " said Kyuubi

" Tou-san , I want you to give Inuyasha the final form of Tessaiga " said Naruto

" **So this is the son of Inu Taisho . He just like his father , Very well I will give you the final form of Tessaiga** " said Kyuubi

Red chakra coming from the cage , it surrounded the Tessaiga . And transform it to Dragon scaled Tessaiga . It looks being covered by dragon scales

" Is this the final form of Tessaiga ? " said Inuyasha

" **Yes son of Inu Taisho . In that form of Tessaiga you can absorbs Yoki of another Yokai** " said Kyuubi " **My kit will teach you the rest . Begone**"

Inuyasha woke up , he stood up

" Try to master it" said Naruto " I know it will takes a long time "

"A long time , I will master this form in the end of the day " said Inuyasha

" Your father needs fifty years to master that form " said Naruto

" That long , I can't wait for that long . Can you do something ? " said Inuyasha

" I can shorten the time , so fifty years will like five hours " said Naruto as he make hand seals and the surrounding began to slowing down

" Now try to master it " said Naruto " If you done , you can called me by calling my name in your mind " as he flickered away

Inuyasha nodded . He beganthe trainingto master the final form of Tessaiga . Meanwhile Sasuke , Sakura , Kagome are in Kaede hut , they saw Kagura and Kanna

" Be careful they are our enemies " said Kagome as she prepare her bow and arrow , Sasuke and Sakura prepared their blades

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind them

" Hey what are you guys doing ? " said Naruto

" Naruto they are our enemies " said Sasuke

" You mean them , they aren't our enemies . They are our friends " said Naruto

" Naruto I think you better explain to us what happend " said Sakura

" Sure , it happen last night . I sense Naraku demon aura , I followed it and it leads me to them . I asked them why they follow Naraku . They telled me they served Naraku because he hold their hearts , I give them a new hearts So they are free. In return I ask them to join us " said Naruto

" What he is telling is the truth " said Kagura

" Okay , sorry for our behavior to you two" said Kagome

" It's all right , you three didn't know what happen before Kyuubi told what happen " said Kanna

" You two can join us , everyone is usually gathered at the Hut " said Kagome

" We would like that " said Kagura

" Okay then follow me " said Kagome as she , Sasuke , Sakura walked away . Kagura and Kanna are following them . Naruto hear Inuyasha calling his name , so he flickered to the place

" You have done it ? " said Naruto

" Yeah I have done it " said Inuyasha as he fainted . Naruto return the time to usual . He teleported Inuyasha to Kaede hut . Naruto walked to the hut . He saw everyone is eating dinner in the hut .

" Naruto what took you so long ? " said Sasuke

" Sorry " said Naruto

" Here Naruto " said Sakura as she giving him a dinner

" Thanks " said Naruto

" Naruto how is Inuyasha training ? " said Kagome

" He finally mastered all forms of Tessaiga " said Naruto " He is stronger than Sesshomaru now "

" Thank you for training him Naruto " said Miroku

" No problem " said Naruto

Suddenly Sesshomaru comes in with lttle girl and demon

" You what are you doing here ? " said Sango

" Relax guys , I didn't sense any evil intention with him " said Naruto

" Who are you three ? " said Sesshomaru

" What do you mean ? " said Kagome

" I mean him and her " said Sesshomaru " Especially you " as he pointed to Sasuke , Sakura , and Naruto

" They are Sasuke , Sakura , and Naruto " said Miroku

" I see , than why do I feel strong demon aura coming from him " said Sesshomaru

" Because Naruto is vessel of Kyuubi no kitsune " said Sasuke

" The Kyuubi , no wonder you can beat me " said Sesshomaru

" Tell us , what do you want ? " said Sango

" I want you to train me just like you did to Inuyasha " said Sesshomaru

" And what will you do after I train you ? " said Naruto " Killing again ? "

" No I will protect my precious persons " said Sesshomaru

" Naruto , you cannot train this guy . He is like Naraku " said Sango

" Yeah Naruto , don't listen to him " said Kagome

" I will train youwith three conditions" said Naruto

" What are the conditions ? " said Sesshomaru

" First you must forget your stupid ambition , second you must join us , three you will not hate your brother even if he's a hanyou and all people here " said Naruto

" I will agree with the conditions " said Sesshomaru

" Naruto you can't " said Kagome

" Relax all of you Naruto now what he's doing " said Sasuke

" Yeah Sasuke-kun is rght , Naruto can see wheter it's wrong doing or not " said Sakura

" Don't worry everyone , he is not evil anymore . You all can trust him " said Naruto

" Well if you say so Naruto " said Kagome " I will try to trust him "

" I will try to Naruto " said Sango

" I will to , but I don't think Inuyasha can do it " said Miroku

" He will have towhether he's like it or not" said Naruto " Tomorrow I will train you "

- Tomorrow -

Sasuke , Sakura , Kagome , Miroku , and Sango is in the hut , meanwhile Naruto is training them

" What do you mean you will train him with me ? " said Inuyasha

" I mean what I said . You have to trust him , he is your brother after all " said Naruto

" Listen to him little brother " said Sesshomaru

" I will not trust him " said Inuyasha

" You cannot trust him because he's killed your mother " said Naruto "You didn't know the truth Inuyasha "

" What do you mean ? Its clear that he's killed my mother " said Inuyasha

" The one who killed you mother is Naraku not your brother " said Naruto " If you don't believe me ask him yourself "

" Is it true? " said Inuyasha

" Yes it's true little brother , I didn't killed your mother " said Sesshomaru

" I still don't believe you " said Inuyasha

" If you don't believe him , Then I have no choice but to do it " said Naruto as he make hand seals an a portal opened

" Jumped into the portal " said Naruto

" Where does it takes us to ? " said Inuyasha

" Just do it little brother " said Sesshomaru as he jumped into the portal

" Tch fine " said Inuyasha as he jumped into the portal , Naruto jumped also . The portal closed .

They arrived in a beautiful place . It likes a palace

" Where are we ? " said Inuyasha

" This place it can't be " said Sesshomaru

" Yes we are in heaven " said Naruto " Now follow me "

Both of them followed Naruto , He leads them into a big room , inside them are two people .

" Mom , Dad is that you ? " said Inuyasha

" I cannot believe it " said Sesshomaru

" My children how did you two get here ? "said Inu Taisho

" I bring them here " said Naruto

" Kyuubi sama , thank you for this " said Inu Taisho

" Mom " said Inuyasha running to his mother

" Inuyasha " said Izayoi , she hugs his son

" Sesshomaru , do you hate your brother ? " said Inu Taisho

" Yes I did , but now I didn't " said Sesshomaru

" We are here because Inuyasha didn't want to trust his brother beacause of one problem " said Naruto

" What problem Kyuubi sama ? " said Inu Taisho

" Inuyasha believe Sesshomaru is the one who killed his mother " said Naruto " I think you two better tell him the truth "

" Inuyasha did Kyuubi sama said is true ? " said Izayoi

" Yes mother " said Inuyasha

" Son , the truth is Naraku is the one who killed your mother " said Inu Taisho " He's the one who caused all trouble in your life "

" What your father said is true Inuyasha " said Izayoi

" You see little brother I telled the truth " said Sesshomaru

" I'm sorry then brother " said Inuyasha

" I think I better leave you two here for a while " said Naruto as he walked away form the room .

" What are you two doing now ? " asked Inu Taisho

" We are training under Kyuubi , father " said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

" You two are lucky to become his apprentices " said Inu Taisho

" Why is that father ? " said Inuyasha

" Because Inuyasha , Kyuubi sama never train anyone " said Izayoi

" Why don't he won't train anyone father? " said Sesshomaru

" Because all who ask him are selfish never think about anyone " said Inu Taisho

" Yes Kyuubi sama only accept people who protect their important people " said Izayoi

" So that's why he is nice to everbody " said Inuyasha

" Yes son , did he teach you to master Tessaiga ? " said Inu Taisho

" Yes father he did , he teach me all forms of Tessaiga " said Inuyasha

" Good , How about you Sesshomaru ? " said Inu Taisho

" He is about to teach me how to master Tenseiga " said Sesshomaru

" Good , you two are really my children " said Inu Taisho

The door opened , Naruto go into the room

" Are you two finished here ? " said Naruto

" Yes we are finished talking Kyuubi sama " said Inu Taisho

" Mother can we see you again ? " said Inuyasha

" Yes you can my son " said Izayoi

" Don't worry about that Inuyasha , I will teach you two a teleportation technique to get here " said Naruto " So you two can see your parents again "

" Thank you for training my children Kyuubi sama " said Inu Taisho

" No problem about that " said Naruto as he make hand seals , a portal opened

" Let's go little brother " said Sesshomaru as he jumped to the portal

" See you again mother , father " said Inuyasha as he followed Sesshomaru

" Kyuubi sama please take care of my children " said Izayoi

" Don't worry I will " said Naruto as he jumped into the portal , the portal closed .

* * *

That's chapter 4 done , sorry it takes few days 

Review and NO FLAMES

And I need advice who Naruto will be pairing can be from all cross over


End file.
